My Life
by A.wesome E.pic B.rilliant
Summary: Annabeth has been hiding in the shadows for her whole life. Her friends tease her most of the time in a mean but friendly way. When Percy Jackson comes to her life, she instantly hated him. After Freshman year, she developed a small crush on him (1). And it grew and grew... (1) What happens when Percy and Annabeth have the same classes and have to be partners in every class?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So I see, if you have read my other story, The Runaway HOO, you have followed my thing at the A/N. So here's this story: My Life. If you see a (1), it means it has happened to me or I've seen it or heard it, hence the title "My Life". So, it basically tells you parts of my life and converts it to Annabeth's life. Some parts aren't about my life. Lots of pain and misery, by the way. Percy and Annabeth are equally smart. If there's Percabeth, don't get suspicious with y personal life. Especially you. a.e.b. friend. I hope you like it...**

Annabeth was lived in the shadows for so many years (1). Whenever her mother, Athena, or her father, Fredrick, had people over, she would act mad all the time, a if she had a problem (1). Afterwards, her mother or father would scold her to be nice because she was ruining their reputation (1). She only had three friends, but many people liked her because she was nice to them (1). This is what happened on this day in Goode:

Annabeth trudged to school, holding her backpack straps. She never walked with her friends, Thalia, Hazel, and Piper, to school because they lived far away with their siblings. Finally, she reached school. The gates were locked, and there was only one person there. He was always early. At the beginning of the year, Annabeth hated him and thought he was a bother. In math, Ms. Dodds would always put him, Thalia, Annabeth, and Leo at the kidney table to do advanced math (1). It wasn't the best group, but everyone was smart with numbers at that table. Soon, he and Leo became good friends. Anyway, the person that stood at the gate was Percy Jackson. She admitted that he was smart and that she might have a tiny crush on him (1). Thalia had at first, but then started to hate him because he always took control (1).

Annabeth sat next to Percy and looked over his shoulder. She had never had the nerve to sit next to him before, but they were alone (1).

"Hi..." I whisper.

"Hi." His voice was bolder.

"Um..." I had nothing to say, so I get up and lean against the rail.

"Did you get straight As last year?" he asks.

"Of course!"

"I did too." he bragged, smirking (1).

I roll my eyes at him and blush (1). Somehow, he had always had that effect on her (1). We stayed silent for a while. Since more and more people came, I moved from my spot. Percy seemed a little disappointed, but started to talk to his friends. Finally, the first day of Junior year started. I checked my schedule and swapped it with my friends to check theirs. **(The names on the right are the first names. The ones on the left are the last names. I don't know how a high school schedule looks like, do no hate please.)**

_Annabeth Chase  
__Math; Dodds, Alecto; 8:05 A.M. - 9:05  
__Language; Love, Venus; 9:05 - 10:05  
__History; Brunner, Chiron; 10:05 - 11:05  
__Science/Chemistry; Suns, Apollo; 11:05 - 12:05  
Lunch; 12:05 - 1:05  
Wood-shop; Volo, Hephaestus; 1:05 - 2:05  
Clubs and Practices; Hegde, Gleeson: Minerva, Athena: Waters, Neptune; 2:05 - 3:05_

She was with them only at Language. That made her frown,

"Annabeth?" Percy comes running to me.

"I think we'll leave you alone now..." Thalia smiles and leaves with Piper and Hazel giggling at her heels (1).

"What was that about?" Percy asks, raising at eyebrow.

"Nothing." She waved it off. "Now, what do you need?"

He took out his schedule.

"Let me see your schedule." He holds out his hand.

"Okay..." Annabeth gave him my schedule and his eyes widen.

"What?" She ask.

"Look." He hands me both of our schedules.

_Perseus Jackson  
Math; Dodds, Alecto; 8:05 A.M. - 9:05 _  
_Language; Love, Venus; 9:05 - 10:05_  
_History; Brunner, Chiron; 10:05 - 11:05_  
_Science/Chemistry; Suns, Apollo; 11:05 - 12:05_  
_Lunch; 12:05 - 1:05_  
_Wood-shop; Volo, Hephaestus; 1:05 - 2:05_  
_Clubs and Practices; Hegde, Gleeson: Minerva, Athena: Waters, Neptune; 2:05 - 3:05_

She hands him his schedule, my eyes wide.

"We have every class together." (1, We have every class together anyway. No, I'm not in high school.)

He shrugged. "Guess I have to be your partner for every project now."

"Why exactly?"

"Your my only..._friend _that has the same classes as me."

"Speaking of classes, we're gonna be late!"

"Come on, Annabeth!" Percy and Annabeth race to math, getting in the room at the same time. We were 2 minutes early. Seriously?...

"Seriously?" Percy asks as if reading her mind.

"Seriously what, Mr. Jackson?" Ms. Dodds asks with a shrill voice.

"Nothing, Ms. Dodds."

Percy and Annabeth were about to sit far away from each other when the students streamed in, leaving only two seats right next to each other. They had no choice but to sit down.

"For this entire week, you will be making a business presentation for the upcoming field-trip. There are two places, a carnival and an amusement park. I will give you each a sheet of the expenses."

Silence.

"Go get a partner!" Ms. Dodds yelled. Students few all over the place, trying to get with their friends. Percy and Annabeth stay seated.

"I guess we're partners." Percy smirked, reminding her of the thing he had told her earlier. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

Ms. Dodds handed out the papers and they started. This was gonna be a long day...

**A/N: Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated, flames and all. Now, this was only a preview. So it will be longer next time.**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Hobbies anyone?**

**Me: I love to read and write. What ever pops in my mind, I'll write it and it becomes a story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya! Thank you, AnnabethChase712, you were my first review. So, I hope this doesn't suck. I'm still trying to get my CJ and CHB t-shirts. If you didn't hear about that a first time, read my previous story The Runaway HOO.**

**~Annabeth's POV~**

"Perseus Jackson, get over here!" I was raced down the stairs. "Percy!" I yelled, trying to get to him.

-Pause-

You must be wondering, 'What is happening?'

Well, it is still the first day of school for one thing.

'Why are there stairs?'

Percy was at my house.

'Annabeth Chase, why is he at your house?'

He's here because we're_ trying_ to make our business presentation, but Percy just stole my homework. Now please be quiet so I can continue with the story.

'One more thing!'

What?

'Where are your parents?'

At some history convention in Virginia. Now, be quiet!

'...'

-Play-

"Fine, _Wise Girl_." He gave me my homework reluctantly.

"Wise Girl?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Just came to me..." He shrugged. I started leading him to my room.

"Maybe I'll make you a nickname..." I started to think.

"...Seaweed Brain." I say.

"What?" He looked confused.

"Seaweed Brain." I said it very slow so he could understand.

Finally, we reach my bedroom. It wasn't much. Just a small grey room with a desk and a T.V.

Percy took of his bag and sat on the bed.

"Okay," I sit next to him and set the paper on the bed. "A presentation can't be _that _bad."

We start to think: An amusement park or a carnival?

Percy and I agreed on the amusement park and looked at the expenses.

_The school budget: $692,155_

"Wow," Percy said, "the school has a large budget..."

"Shut up." I told him (1). We continued to look.

"Wait, how many people are going?" I asked.

"I thought said to shut up." he says and I punch him playfully on the arm.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain." We looked through again.

_The people of the swim team, basketball/football team, the book club, and the physics club are going. (the ones from the previous year and now.) Two supervisors will come too: Athena Chase and Poseidon Jackson_

"I'm in swim team and book club." We both say. I shiver. We had so much in common, it scared me.

"Hey," I say, "at least we get to go...and our parents..."

"Ha ha, Wise Girl. So there is..."

"There are 31 people on swim team, 25 in book club, 23 in physics, 56 in basketball and football combined."

He gave me a 'continue' face.

"137 people."

We read again.

_Amusement Park_

_Admission - $3.00__  
Food - $2.50  
Drinks - $1.99  
Each Ride - $5.00  
_

"That's it?" Percy asks, flipping the paper.

"Yeah..." I reply.

"This is going to be so easy!" he yells, grabbing his notebook. I do the same. We work for an hour, cracking jokes and punching each other lightly until we were both sprawled on the floor, clutching our stomachs. **(A/N: Now, the (1)s will decrease greatly. Here's a little Percabeth!)**

"Percy!" He started to tickle me. I laughed hard and my stomach hurt. He was laughing too, and he fell on top of me. He wasn't heavy, but he was warm. Some how, we started hugging each other, trying to calm ourselves down. My head rested on his chest, and his head rested on top of mine. I stopped laughing and awkwardly got up.

"Um... Let's just continue." I say.

"But we're done. Remember, we only spend $1711.13 on this trip." He motions to his backpack where he put the paper and gets up too.

"What do you want to do?" I ask him. We sit on the bed again. Usually, I wouldn't like a boy over, but this was a 'project'.

"How about we write a play for Venus' class?" he suggests.

"Sure. What about?"

"First, we have to recite the rules." he reminded.

"Ugh, fine. Has to have a problem, romance, and it has to be good."

He smirks. "Rule 2."

My eyes widen. "Gods, no!"

"Relax, Annabeth. Remember, there are other people in the group. Thalia, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank... That's it." He looked at the sky.

How can he make a dumb face ans still look cute?

-Pause-

'Ha ha... You like Percy! You like Percy!'

Where are you coming from!

'I'm driving you crazy. Now, back to what I was doing. You like Percy!'

I do not! Please shut up. Do you want to know what's gonna happen?

'...'

-Play-

"Annabeth?" he asked, looming above me, our face about five inches apart.

I shake my head and step back. "Yeah?"

"Let's not write the play."

We sit on the floor side by side again.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I mean this..." He pounces on me again and tickles me.

"P-per..." I couldn't say his name. It just hurt to talk now.

-Pause-

What now?

_Ha ha ha..._

What and who are you?!

_I'm the writer, I decide your fate here._

'Yeah!'

Can you get rid of him?

_Yes...but I won't!_

Wait, wh-

-Play-

We ended up heaving again.

"Percy..." I finally say his name.

He stand with ease. I, on the other hand, _tried_ to stand. I almost fell, but Percy caught me. I ended up hugging him again. For some reason, he did the same. His head was perched on my shoulder, and mine was on his chest again. We were still laughing, trying to calm each other down. I looked at the clock - 4:45

Percy was going home at 6. And because of that, I felt happy.

-Pause-

-at?

_And she's back._

Why do you keep doing this to me?

'Doing what?'

This. Pausing and playing in parts of the story.

_We want to._

'Yeah!'

Why do you keep agreeing with the writer... What's your name?

'I'm Bob.'

Why do you keep agreeing with the writer, Bob?

'She's the boss. She controls EVERYTHING!'

_Be quiet Bob. *puts him on mute*_

'...'

At least you made him keep quiet...

_Yeah..._

*walks in*

Another one? Who are you?

I'm Percy. Remember?

What are you doing here?

I just found the room and walked in.

_Get out or you'll end up like Bob._

'...'

*walks away*

Now, can we get back to the story?

_Of course._

-Play-

"Wise Girl?" he asks, pulling away from the hug.

"Yeah, Seaweed Brain?"

"Can we go take a walk?"

"Uh...Sure..."

I brought my keys and locked the front door.

"Where to?" I asked.

"Central Park."

Central Park wasn't very far. Before we got there, we both bought smoothies. Percy's was blueberry, and mine was strawberry.

"What was this for?" I ask him. We sit on the bench.

"Nothing. Just wanna hang out."

"Why with me?" I look at hi and he raises an eyebrow. I take a sip of my drink. "Your friends. You can be hanging out with them."

"So you want me to leave?" He gets up. I don't know what to say. He rolls his eyes and sits next to me anyway. Afterwards, we walk around again.

"So your dad owns a marine facility?" I ask.

"Yeah. And your mom owns a research center?"

"Yeah. What time is it?" Percy checks his phone.

"5:52."

"Oh, you have to go now. Bye, Percy." I start walking home, but he turns me around.

"I'm not letting you walk hoe alone." he says. "So, I'll escort you."

"But Per-" He starts to walk me home anyway.

**A/N: Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated, flames and all. Send in questions please!**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**You are a satyr and you need to get a demigod. What do you do?**

**Me: Grab a demigod from CHB, like Nico, and make him/her help me with the demigod.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you, horse1lover3 and natilieguist3, and AnnabethChase712 (Sorry if I spelled something wrong...) for reviewing. Unfortunately, I can only update every other week. So, yeah... This is pretty short. Here's the story:**

**~Percy's POV~**

After I walked Annabeth home, I did the same. The walk was silent, which was weird because this was New York. I shouldn't have left Annabeth.

-Pause-

Again? Seriously?

_Yes again._

But why!

_Because I want to. I could kill you now if I wanted too. You know what? I will!_

What?!

-Play-

Suddenly, a car came!

-Pause-

I'm sorry, Over Lord! *bows down* By the way, that was too sudden.

_I know. I just wanted to kill you quickly._

Are you still killing me?

_No...not yet..._

What?!

_I was kidding, Percy. Gods..._

'Yeah!'

_Bob!_

'Sorry, Master... *shrinks away*'

Uh... Are we going to start or what?

_I forgot! *snaps*_

-Play-

Annabeth was completely alone in her house, and I had a brother, a mom, a step-dad, and a dog to live with right now. I continued to walk and called my mom.

"Hello?" Her sweet voice rang in my ears.

"Hey, Mom?"

"Yes, Percy?"

"Can I stay at a friend's house for today?"

"Um...Sure, sweetie. Who is it?"

"No one you've met so far."

"But who is it?"

I crossed the street, feeling embarrassed about what I was about to say.

"A girl named Annabeth..."

I could sense my mom's eyes widening.

"Perseus Jackson, what are you thinking?"

"Nothing, Mom! Geez... It's just that Annabeth has no one to stay with her tonight."

"Why doesn't one of her friends do it?"

-Pause-

Don't you think we've done this too much?

_Not at all._

'What are you going to say to Sally?'

_Annabeth was right. Maybe I should get rid of you, Bob._

'But I just asked a question!'

_Annabeth!_

*walking in* Hey, A.E.B.

_How do you know my name?_

I was reading my fate.

_..._

So, why did you call me?

_Can you dispose of Bob?_

'Please, Annabeth! I thought we were friends!'

So how do I get rid of him?

You could put him where Drew is trying to make a music video.

'*eyes widen* No! No! No! *runs*'

_*laughs* Take him away!_

*catches him* Let's go, Bob... *leaves with Bob*

At least he's gone.

_He'll come back soon..._

Story time?

Sure.

-Play-

"She doesn't have very many." I replied.

"You said many. That means she has some."

"Come on, Mom!"

She laughs as I enter the building. When I open the door, the call ends. Tyson and Mrs. O'Leary attack me with hugs.

"I heard big brother had a girlfriend!" Tyson exclaims.

"WOOF!" Mrs. O'Leary agrees.

"I do not..." I get them off of me and head to the kitchen, where I suspect my om is. And of course she was there.

"Can I go, Mom? Please..." I beg.

"I don't know why your so eager to go to a girl's house, but okay..."

"Thanks." I kiss her on the cheek quickly and go upstairs to my room. It was the same as always: blue and messy. I dig out my phone and called Annabeth. I didn't know when I got it, but I did.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain."

"Hey, Wise Girl. Can I stay at your house?"

"Why?" Behind that confident and curios voice, there was a hint of nervousness.

"I... Can I?"

There was silence for a few seconds. Her parents were suppose to come back in five days. We'd never get caught.

She hesitated, but breathed, "Fine. But get here quickly, Seaweed Brain."

"Thank you." The call ended. I grabbed my stuff and headed to Annabeth's.

**A/N: Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated, flames and all. Please send in questions! Seriously, I'm drained.**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**1) Do you have a question?**

**Me: No.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviewers: AnnabethChase712, matalieguist3, PercyJacksonLover033, .140, WisegirlAnnabethChase, and Headhurts. Thank you for the reviews and I will take your suggestions.**

**~Annabeth's POV~**

"Ding dong..."

I rushed and opened the door. Of course, Percy stood there in his regular blue clothing. For some reason, he always made my heart melt. Every time I saw him walk in the halls, I'd blush and Thalia, Piper, and Hazel would laugh at me.

"Hey..." he said breathlessly.

"Hi. Come in." He does so and I close the door behind me. We both flop on the couch. It was still early; 7:23. I leaned my head toward his shoulder. I wasn't afraid to touch him anymore since the tickling incident...

He turned his head to face me and I remove my head.

"What do you want to do?" he asks.

"Want to watch a movie?" I ask, heading toward the T.V.

"Sure."

"Okay, which one?" I start looking through.

"'Finding Nemo'!" he yells and I laugh.

I say, "I don't have that here."

"Well..." he contemplates. "How about... I got nothing."

"I have Romeo and Juliet..." It was true. My parents must've taken the rest and left me with this piece of junk.

"Alright. Put it in." He leans back.

"Okay, then..." I set up the movie and sit next to Percy.

-Pause-

_I'm sorry, I don't know about this movie. So, I'll just skip to the end._

Okay.

Okay.

'...'

-Play-

By the end, Percy and were crying. Not to hard though. I yawned and he did too.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain, let's go to bed."

"'Kay." He starts to for a bed on the couch while I take the movie out of the T.V.

"Night, Wise Girl." He curls up in his blanket like a puppy. I smile and make a bed on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Percy asks.

"Making a bed on the floor." I reply. "You thought I would leave you alone?"

"Yeah." He sits up. "I thought you would. And I am not letting you sleep on the floor because of me."

"Well, my house, I can do what ever I want."

"Come on..." He scoops me in his arms.

"What are you doing, Percy?"

''Helping you." He plops me next to him on the couch.

It was surprising that we both fit. Though, my face was smashed against the couch's back, so I turned around and gasped. Percy was so close to me. He smiled and hugged me. I was confused. What was happening? I just blushed and embraced him. This time, there was some kind of electricity surging through my arm.

That was great.

-Next Day-

Percy helped me out of the car and I smiled once again. We ended up walking to school, hand in hand. There was some time left, so we separated to go to our friends.

"So," Thalia says, "how was your study date with my cousin?"

"It wasn't a study date Thalia!" I say, blushing. Percy must of heard me because he turned around and gave me a smile How embarrassing...

Thalia laughed.

"It's alright..." Piper was trying to hold in her laughter. Hazel wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"I have to get to class." I leave them to their giggles. Percy accompanied me through the halls. We walked side by side, talking about how our friend reacted this morning.

Apparently, they acted the same way, teasing Percy and our 'study date'.

-Pause-

What? No, I don't admit that! Gods, just continue...

...

'...'

_..._

I SAID CONTINUE!

-Play-

-Pause-

_Sorry, I forgot. I'm gonna just skip to Venus' class._

Gods...

-Play-

We walked toward Venus' class. It was great - until we entered. Apparently, the gossip club saw us holding hands in front of the school.

"Are you dating?"

"I thought you were taken!"

"When did you start dating?"

All asked at the same time.

"Uh...Percy?"

"Yeah, Wise Girl?"

"Oh my gosh! He has a nickname for her!" another yelled.

"Seaweed Brain..." I mumble. Someone heard.

"She does too!"

"Seaweed Brain is more of an insult than a nickname." he says.

"Aw..." they chorused

"Okay, people." Venus said. "Even though I like what's happening right now, I suggest you sit down so we can start class."

They all frowned. I sighed deeply and sat with my group: Thalia, Hazel, Piper, Frank, and Jason. Poor Leo was in Math now.

"So..." they ll said. Oh gods, not again. I put my head down. "How was your 'study date'?"

I hate this conversation. People were listening and coming over to hear.

"It. Was. Not. A. Study. Date. Now, go away!" I raise my head at the listeners and they disappeared.

My group laughed. Percy, who apparently sat next to me, gave me a quick side-way glance. I gave him one too.

"So," I said, "what's the subject?"

Piper took out a piece of paper.

"Uh... Yesterday."

"What in the world does that mean?" Percy asked.

"We have to write a play about something that happened yesterday."

I gulped. I didn't want the gossip club to see what Percy tickling and hugging me so much. Somewhere in the room, Drew, head of the gossip club, said something about 'Percabeth'. Percy must've heard it too. He gulped.

"Yesterday..." we pondered. I got up and went to Venus' desk. She was playing 'Splashy Fish' like usual. I was weird. She had 'Flappy Bird', 'Splashy Fish' (1), and 'Bouncy Slime'. It was like she couldn't get enough!

"Mrs. Love?" I asked.

"Yes?" She continued to play

"Can we change the play subject?"

"Sure, but remember the three rules!"

I left her to her game.

"Venus said we can change the subject."

"Fine," Frank said, "what do you suggest we do?"

"How about we make a forbidden love?"

"Sounds promising." Thalia said.

"Who's the forbidden love people then?" Percy asks.

All eyes and smiles on us.

"No, not us!" I said. "How about Piper and Jason?"

They blushed. Everyone knew they liked each other, but were to afraid to say so.

"Why is that?" Thalia asked. She always seemed so confident with her words.

"Because _you _don't want Jason to date Piper."

"Why don't I want them to date?"

Piper and Jason looked embarrassed. Ha, serves the right for teasing Percy and I like that.

"'Cause of the Reyna incident."

Jason paled. His step-mom, Hera, had taken him from his old school, Jupiter Academy, a strict summer school where Reyna was, and placed him here, in Goode High.

"Fine I think we should..."

-Pause-

_Ha ha, cliffhanger!_

**A/N: ****A/N: Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated, flames and all.**

**QUESTION TIME! Courtesy of AnnabethChase712**

**Who's your favorite villain? I'm not counting Octavian...**

**Me: Luke.**


	5. Chapter 5

**LadyPeRcAbEtHiSQueenb, addicted2sweet105, AnnabethChase712, firefly9917, WisegirlAnnabethChase, ilikepercabeth123. (Reviewers of course.) This might suck You have been warned. Oh, yeah! I got my t-shirts! **

**~Percy's POV~**

"...you two."

"But why?" Annabeth asked. Her grey eyes sparkled. I shook my head. Bring yourself together, Jackson.

"You guys just look so..." Piper starts. "cute together."

"What?!" Annabeth said. I frowned.

"You can't fight the truth Annabeth." Hazel said.

"How about you and Frank?" I smirk at them. They blush.

"Lucky Thal." Annabeth says. "No one's trying to match her up with anyone."

"Yeah," Thalia sits back, "it's a gift..."

I mumble, "What a modest cousin you are..."

"So, let's start." Piper gets some paper from her bag.

"What's the title?" Annabeth asked.

"_Forbidden_." Jason said.

By the end of the period, we had this:

_Forbidden_

_"Forbidden Couple" - Percy and Annabeth_

_"People Forbidding Them" - Jason and Thalia (Jason is Annabeth's dad, Thalia is Percy's mom) _

_-_Pause-

_Weird, huh?_

Yes, of course.

_Then live with it._

-Play-

_"Narrator" - Hazel_

_"Percabeth Supporters" - Frank and Piper_

At the 'percabeth' thing, Annabeth threw a fit. I thought it was pretty funny though...

_Annabeth: *siting at the desk, tracing her cup with her finger*_

_Percy: *walks by and stops* Hi. *takes a seat across from her*_

_Annabeth: *sits up* Who are you?_

_Percy: What ever happened to 'hello'?_

_Annabeth: It said 'good-bye'. Now, answer my question._

_Percy: The name's Percy Jackson. *shakes her hand*_

_Annabeth: A Jackson, huh? My family has been enemies with yours for years. The name's Annabeth Chase._

_Jason and Thalia: (in the distance) *yelling at each other and walks by Percy and Annabeth*_

_Thalia: Perseus! Why in the world are you with this...this monstrosity! *points to Annabeth*_

_Jason: My Annabeth? How about your monstrosity of a child!_

_Percy and Annabeth: *sneaks off* _

_Thalia and Jason: *continues to yell and gets off stage*_

_Percy: Why are our families enemies? _

_Annabeth: Because of the land._

_Percy: What land?_

_Annabeth: You don't know? Oh my... _

_Percy: Just answer!_

_Annabeth: Our parents were best friends in college. When they grew up, there was land that Zeus was going to sell. So, you see, our parents competed. And my dad won. From then on, they became enemies. What I don't understand is how we didn't know about each other before today._

_Percy: *shakes head* I don't know either._

-Pause-

_Time skip! (After school)_

-Play-

Annabeth and I laughed together as I walked her home. There was a delay, so her parents wouldn't be back for 2 weeks. She took out her keys and opened the door. We stepped in.

"Did you see Drew's face when Mr. Suns told us that we were going to dissect frogs next week?" Annabeth laughed.

"Of course I did!" I started to laugh.

We both sat on the couch. There was no homework today. Thank gods...

"Hey, Percy?" She turns her head to me. I did the same. I noticed that my arm was wrapped around her shoulders. Every time we laughed, my arm id that.

"Yeah?" Our faces were so close, almost three inches apart.

"It's just that... Nevermind. I forgot." She laughed a little, her breath hitting my face. Mint...

Her head came closer. Two inches. One inch. Then... Nothing. Nothing happened. We were so close, I could feel our hearts beating.

"Annabeth?" We didn't move.

"Yes, Percy?"

"What are we now?" Her lips were brushing against mine.

"What ever you want us to be."

I couldn't help it. I kissed her. Electric shocks filled my body.

She was the first to pull away. Annabeth smiled.

"Seaweed Brain..." She hugged me. I did the same.

So much can happen at the second day of school.

**A/N: Good, bad, awesome, terrible. reviews are appreciated, flames and all. Well, my readers, there's your Percabeth scene. **

**QUESTION TIME! Courtesy of LaDyPeRcAbEtHiSQueenb.**

**What is the most important thing to you?**

**Me: My pride. I know that some people might think that mine is friendship or my life, but it's my pride. Plus, my life sucks. So, pride is my best choice.**


	6. Chapter 6

** Reviewers: a.e.b. friend, Guest, addicted2sweets105, AnnabethChase712, and PercyJacksonLover033. So, did the last chapter suck? I think it did. My ego switches a lot. Here's the story.**

**~Annabeth's POV~**

(Friday, 1 week after)

Before you ask, no. Percy and I aren't dating. That kiss was an accident. Sure, I started flirting with him, but that's gone now.

"Annabeth?" I noticed he was next to me.

"What?" I look up.

"Are you going to get out of the car?"

"Oh, right." I step out and grabbed my bag.

Percy closed the door and offered me his hand. I dismissed it. He seemed confused and sad at the same time. He'd always held my hand when I got out of the car, walked to or from school, and whenever we were walking. Funny part was that he did that even before we kissed. He did it when he had tickled me that Monday.

"Annabeth, are you alright?" he asked as we entered the school.

"Why do you think I'm not?"

"You haven't been acting like the Annabeth I knew last year or this week."

"You don't know anything about me from last year. You and your fiends pushed me around!"

He seemed hurt.

"You aren't acting like the Annabeth I had been liking this entire time." He held my hands, but I pulled mine away. I honestly don't know what happened to me. I was not on _that _time of month.

"I'm sorry, Percy, I just don't know what got into me." I smiled and my expression softened. He smiled back at me and kissed my forehead.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I heard the gossip club, a few girls (Maybe they were boys...), and our friends scream. Gods, no...

-Pause-

What are you doing?

_Saving your butt. Time skip to History with Chiron Brunner!_

-Play-

History was what I look forward to everyday. It was creative and educational.

"Okay, class." He said. "Can anyone tell me about the myth of Perseus and Andromeda?"

He looked at Percy as I waiting for him to answer.

Percy sighed. "Perseus was the son of Zeus. After he slew off Medusa's head, Pegasus sprung out. He used Pegasus to go to Andromeda, who was tied to a rock. After Perseus saved Andromeda, Perseus and Andromeda got married and made the land of Persia."

Wow...

"Good job, _Perseus_." Mr. Brunner nodded. Percy smiled. He looked kind of adorable... Oh my, Annabeth. Why happened to you?

The rest of History continued like that. Mr. Brunner told the students a topic an the students answer.

-Pause-

Let me guess.

Time skip!

I said me!

Live with it.

_Shut up! Time skip to after school!_

We were right!

-Play-

Usually, Percy and I would go to my house. That changed today.

We entered Percy's house. I was surprised because when we entered, a black dog and a boy about seven ran up and hugged him.

"Mom!" Percy yelled. "I'm home!" The little boy and the dog backed off.

"Who she?" The little boy asked.

"Tyson," Percy told him, "this is Annabeth." He looks at me. "Annabeth, this is Tyson and Mrs. O'Leary."

"She your girlfriend?" Tyson pointed at me.

Percy blushed and said, "No." I heard him whisper "Not yet."

I looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing!" he said suddenly.

A woman with brown hair came down. I noticed her eyes. They changed like a kaleidoscope. Brown, gray, then sea-green like Percy's. (I'm sorry if I'm wrong.)

"Who's this, Percy?" She comes to hug her son.

"Mom, this is Annabeth. Annabeth, this is my mom, Sally."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Jackson." I shake her hand.

"Call me Sally." She smiled and went over to Percy. Sally cupped his ear and whispered something. Percy blushed as she headed toward a room. Probably the kitchen. It smelt good in there.

Tyson was playing with Mrs.O'Leary in the corner.

"Let's go to my room." Percy and I head upstairs. Suddenly my phone rings.

"I'll be back." I smile and quickly kiss his cheek. I found the bathroom and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Annabeth..." my mom's voice was softer than usual. She seemed like she was crying.

"What's wrong, Mom?"

"Remember the Historic Plane convention?"

"Of course."

"Well, your father, being as curious as he is, flew a plane!"

"Then why are you crying?" Dad's dream was to fly a plane and I was happy for him. Maybe it was tears of joy...

"Your father didn't make it..."

Silence. Tears formed in my eyes.

"H-he d-died?" I wiped my eyes.

My mother broke out crying and the call ended. My phone was cupped in my hands. I noticed I was sitting in the corner of the room, hugging my knees.

I broke down. My father was dead and my mother wasn't with me. I wasn't even in my house.

The door opened. Sally. Why would she open a bathroom door? Maybe my crying was loud...

"What's wrong, Annabeth?" She crouched down to me. Her concerned faced focused on me.

"My dad. H-he..." I couldn't dare say it. Instead I continued to cry. Hatred and resent filled up in me, but I didn't release it.

"Annabeth..." She hugged me. Percy barged in.

...

"You okay?" He crouched down to pick me up. Sally stopped hugging. Percy picked me up and carried me to his room, Sally following. He lied my on his bed and I curled up in a ball and continued to cry.

"Do you want tea?" Sally asked.

"Yes, please." I nodded and Sally left to make my tea. hugged me and I did the same. He kissed me and I pulled away. Yes, we did this even if we're not dating. Sometimes, he would admit that he loved me an I did too. Just like now.

"Come here..." Percy sat on the bed and I crawled to sit on his lap. Sometimes, we'd admit that we loved each other - just like now.

"I love you, Annabeth, and you know that. But what's the problem?"

"My dad." I tried not to stutter and it worked. His expression softened and he hugged me tighter.

"Percy..." I cried on his chest. Sally came with my tea. I crawled off Percy and drank my tea. This is how my mom had soothed me when I was younger.

"Thank you, Sally." She smiled and left. I placed the tea on the table.

"I need to go home." I stated.

**A/N: Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated, flames and all.**

**QUESTION TIME! Courtesy of addicted2sweets105.**

**What's your favorite color(s)?**

**Me: Red, black, green, and blue.**


	7. AN: Help?

**Reviewers: AnnabethChase712, WillowClaw32, addicted2sweets105, Horse1lover3, and Guest. Listen, Guest, if your still there struggling through my chapters, I'd like to say that your reviews were really hurtful. But I shouldn't care. ****I will try to take your suggestions****. In my defense, I'm an amateur at writing (5-7 grade). I don't know what else to write, so I just try to hurry it up. People want Percabeth already. When I have two stories in my head, I can't stand having the current one. And I can't edit my story because I dumbly erased all of my documents. Also, leave the pause and play thing alone. If you don't like it, skip it. In fact, if the story sucks, leave in disgust. ****T****hanks for "helping" me. ****  
**

**Another thing. I have to turn in a prologue for my story to my teacher. Is this good?**

The Runaway Prologue

She ran away from pain, from misery, from t hem. They had hurt her so many times, she had stopped keeping track.

Her arm ached. Blood seeped through it, numbing her arm. Somewhere back, she had twisted her ankle, so she had to stagger for an escape.  
Everything around her was quiet, as if the world was holding its breath. The only sound to be heard was her heartbeat. It was about midnight and the scene would've frightened her if it wasn't for the lampposts. The cool summer air tossed the hair away from her face.

She kept staggering, wondering where she was going. More blood seeped out of her arm, making her feel lightheaded every time it dripped. She looked back for a second and shivered. The lampposts shone down on her blood trail.

Now she felt dizzier than ever. She fell on the gravel road, scraping her knee. Though, she didn't flinch. This was nothing compared to what her parents did. She shifted her good arm to her side and tried to push herself up. That arm was weak too.

The people would easily follow her blood trail and see an unconscious girl. They wouldn't care, for she was already dead. She wouldn't have seen them anyway. Her moments of freedom - and life - had probably just ended, but her eyes were still open. She was still alive, but useless, a mix of limbs on a gravel road.

Her vision clouded, her head felt like mush, and her throat was as dry as hay. She whimpered. No sound. She turned dizzier and dizzier. What was she suppose to do now? Wait and die? She had a whole life ahead of her and she decided to end it because of abuse. She tried to whimper again. Still no sound.  
She broke down and cried. Her tears mixed with the red liquid below her. Mute. She hated it now. She had been quiet for her entire life. Now, when she needed sound most, it left her. Her life was about to end in a few seconds, and she, Elaina Jensen, couldn't do anything about it.

**That's it. I really hope it's good or else I have to start over. I've made, like, twelve of these and then I lost them... So, this is where The Runaway HOO came from. Hopefully, in the future, you'll see this book in the future. I put a lot of effort in my writing and I want it to pay off. That's why I have this account. Maybe if a lot of people hated me and my stories, ****I'll quit this website and find a new hobby...**

**QUESTION TIME! Courtesy of WillowClaw32.**

**When did you start reading the PJO series?**

**Me: August 2013.**

**PLEASE RATE MY STORY NOW! I NEED TO KNOW IF I WILL CONTINUE.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Silly me, I forgot Frank Zhang was praetor! Uh, since I have nothing to say here, but I want to, I made a little poem. I'm no child of Apollo, so this might be bad. **

_**The Seven**_

_**The Seven had to push their thoughts aside.**_

_**They had to concentrate to stay alive.**_

_**Sure, they have awesome powers and stuff.**_

_**But do **_**you _think that would be enough?_**

**Well, that was sucktastic wasn't it? Leo language... **

**~Percy's POV~**

(1 week later. Wednesday. Annabeth's mom is at home.)

Annabeth has been ignoring me. She'd ditch me at lunch, at the beginning and ending at school. She barely talked to me. But when she talked to me, she'd only talk about the assignment. She didn't hold my hands or kiss my cheek. I'd never go to her house and she wouldn't go to mine.

I sighed.

"Are you okay, buddy?" Leo bumped me. We were walking through the halls, trying to get to lunch.

"No." I stated, staring at the ground. My hood covered my face. Leo frowned and left me alone.

I trudged to the lunch line. Annabeth was behind me along with her friends. I moved to the back of the line where Thalia was. She stopped talking and faced me.

"Percy?" she asked.

"What?" It was harsher than I had intended. Thalia went back to talking to her friends.

The lined moved quickly. I grabbed my food and sat alone. None of my friends accompanied me (1).

Next up, Wood-shop. Bad part? It's with Annabeth. It wasn't _that_ bad for me, but I know that she'd feel uncomfortable. Maybe I shouldn't be her friend. Maybe I should give her some space. Maybe I should just bang my head against the wall until all my memory of her is erased. Oh yeah. I already tried that.

I got up, threw away my disgusting food, and headed to Wood-shop. The sound of drills and hammers sounded. My partner for this was _suppose _to be Annabeth, but Calypso bailed on Leo to join her. So, my partner is Leo.

Leo was busily constructing a small rocking chair. I grabbed some goggles and headed towards him.

"I don't understand how you can live with these." I struggled to put it on.

"Gods, Percy." He went over to me, removed the goggles and put them on the right way.

"Thanks." I look up at him and notice he had his 'magic' tool-belt.

"Are you going to stare at the ceiling or are you going to help me?" He flips his small hammer.

"Uh... Yeah." I shake my head and got to work.

-Pause-

_Maybe I'll just used this for time skipping now._

'Why?'

_We have nothing to take about here and the (1)s are going downhill._

That doesn't mean you should quit the room.

Yeah!

_And time skip to after school again!_

-Play-

I walk into the house and collapse on the couch.

"Hey, Percy, how was school?" My mom hands me a blue cookie. I turn my head and leave it alone.

No answer to my mom. She frowned and asked, "Aren't you suppose to be at Annabeth's doing a project?"

"No. And I haven't been for five days." I buried my head in the couch cushions.

My mom frowned again and left me alone.

Where was Leo? We had a project to do. **(A/N: Uh...I gave up on the _Forbidden_ thing. Sorry...)**

"Pizza delivery!"

Leo. Totally Leo.

I opened the door.

"Hey Leo..." I left the door and he closed it behind him.

"Man," he said, "you still bumped about Annabeth?"

"Yeah..." I brush my hair back.

"Well, story should get over her. I've been with a lot of girls that hated me. Like Thalia, Khione, now Calypso, that girl from the yogurt shop, my mom is dead, my Aunt Rosa, and Tià Callida."

"I can't get over Annabeth."

"Then get a new girl! Let's see... Lillian Xander?"

"2nd most popular girl in school, and 5th best fighter in the 10th grade? No thanks."

"Allison Greens?"

"She has a not-so-secret crush on David."

Quietly he said, "Drew Tananka?"

"Boy, have you gone mad?!"

"Fine! How about Valisa Eves?"

"Valisa?"

Valisa Eves was a fairly smart girl. Her silky brown hair flowed down her back like a river and her eyes were ocean blue. She was in track and field, and she loved animals and plants. Valisa had short temper and would beat you up in a heartbeat. She and Thalia would be _great_ friends.

"I'm not sure about her..." I said, rubbing my neck.

"Come on, Percy! It's like falling off a horse. You fall, you have to get back on again!"

"No thanks, Leo. Now, where are the tools?"

**A/N: Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated. That was short...**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**I didn't receive any so...**

**How's life?**

**Me: Well, it sucks. It's boring. I'm currently building a "home-base" in my backyard with my cousins. It's for play-making. You see, we write plays and stuff, film it, and show it to the adults. Best part? They have to pay us money to see it! Ha ha... They really do pay though.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay, here I go. It's alright, Guest. I know you were only meaning to improve me, not cause any harm. I appreciate your advice and I will use it in the future. I, too, can be critical at times. Maybe too critical... If you ever met me, any of you, and you made a typo, I would start babbling about how to do it, even if I was wrong. Anyway, thank you You don't need to feel sorry. My friend, a.e.b. friend (I mentioned her a lot, didn't I?), criticizes me a boat load. So, I'm used to it. Also, if your there, I hope this satisfies you because I made it a detailed as I could. Enough of this. Time to get this show on the road.**

**~Annabeth's POV~**

(2nd trimester, December, Winter Break)

I wanted to hate him. I wanted to hate Perseus Jackson, my crush for a year and a I couldn't. Ever since my dad died, my mother told me never to trust a boy. Not unless she knew him and approved. Though, Percy was Poseidon's son. I didn't know why my mother had hated his father. She won the little contest and made Athens, her architect company. The conversation went like this.

Me: Mom, if your so smart and mature, why do you hate Percy's dad?

Mom: Because I can.

It was really awkward and it didn't make any sense.

I sighed and headed to the backyard. It was cold and the wind swirled around me. A full moon set in the sky, brightening the scene. I rubbed my arm and walked around. The backyard was small (1). There was a persimmon, guava, and orange tree (1). They all weighed down because of the weight of the branches (1). Between the orange and the guava tree, there was what Percy and I had called a Home-Base (1). I smiled at it. A thin blue and white plaid scarf was tied to the two trees (1). Inside was two rugs(1), still wet from the snow. Hung on the wall of the backyard Home-Base, were two baskets (1). One was beige and the other was red (1). The red one held oranges, guavas, and persimmons (1). The other held now-wet paper, pencils, and a few pens(1).

I took off the beige basket and took out the paper. Afterwards, I brushed off the snow on the basket, put it back on it's hook, and threw away the paper. I walked over to the persimmon tree and sat on it's strong branches. My hand brushed the trunk and found a carving. I had never noticed it before.

A+P

It was outlined in a heart. A tear trickled down my cheek. I had treated Percy unfairly. I had ignored him since September. Now, Christmas was coming in about two days and my mom was leaving again. What a great present, Mom!

Maybe I should visit him and his family...

"Annabeth," my mom yelled, "go to bed!"

"Oh my..." I muttered and got down from the tree. I stopped mid-way, kissed my had, and traced the carving. I couldn't hate him.

-Pause-

_The next day..._

-Play-

I got up in the morning feeling terrible. My mom left a note saying:

_There's breakfast downstairs. I'm of to California today._

I groaned, brushed my hair and teeth, fixed my bed, and went downstairs. A plate of bacon, eggs, and pancakes were set on the table. I heated it up and, when it was out, stabbed it with a fork. I ate in silence. There was nothing to do and nothing to clean.

My phone rang. I swallowed what was left in my mouth and answered.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Annabeth." Piper's cheerful voice rang.

"Yes, Piper?"

"Uh, can you come over?"

"Sure. When?"

"How about...now?"

"Let me just wash the dishes."

"Ugh. Can you do that later?"

"No. Bye, Piper."

I pressed End Call and washed my dish. Afterwards, I went upstairs to my bedroom. No way am I going anywhere in my pajamas. About four minutes later, I was in new, clean clothes. (I'm not going for a description. Sorry...) I sighed in satisfaction and headed to the front yard. I didn't forget my phone and keys of course and jogged to Piper's house.

It wasn't far, just a few blocks away. The house was huge. Wait - I shouldn't call it a house, I should call it a mansion. So, the mansion was huge. It looked like a cylinder with a half sphere on top. The half sphere was an ivory color. The cylinder part was pearl-white. A red awning was placed at the front door. Flowers spread on either side. A small fountain was placed to the left. The fountain was surrounded by benches, which was being used by pigeons.

I shyly stepped forward, shoving my left hand in my coat pocket and used my right hand to knock on the door. The door was answered instantly.

"Come in, Annabeth." Piper closed the door and lead me to the main room. All of my friends were there: Thalia, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Leo, and _him_.

Instantly, Percy ran up and hugged me, warming my body and sending me electric shocks.

"Why, Annabeth?" he whispered and let go.

"We'll leave you, now..." Thalia said and everyone got up and left.

"What what?" I sat down and he did too.

"Why did you leave me?"

"Percy, I didn't leave you. I didn't leave anyone."

"You know what I mean."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lied and shut my eyes for a bit.

"Annabeth. You know what I mean."

"I'm sorry, Percy."

"Why are you ignoring me?"

"What?"

"Why are you ignoring me?" he repeated.

"I don't know. I just want to go home." A tear slipped down. I didn't know why it did, but it did. Percy being Percy wiped it off and caressed my cheek. I got up abruptly and left without a single thought. I didn't cry, I ran. He ran after me, but I kept going straight to my house.

When I got there, I didn't lock the door. I wanted him to come in. He did so and locked the door behind him. I continued on my way to the backyard and climbed up the persimmon tree's branches once again. He stayed down. Of course, he didn't need to get up and I didn't either. The carving and the branch was only up to our chest level. It was just fun coming up.

"Wise Girl?"

I ignored that and touched the carving. "When'd you put this here?"

"What?"

"This." I pointed to the carving.

"Oh, that..." He blushed. "I put it the first day we kissed."

I smiled. "I didn't noticed it until last night."

We both crawled into Home-Base. The ground was damp, but we didn't care. My mother wasn't there to yell at me.

I leaned against the orange tree and he did the same with the guava.

"Since when did you like me?" I asked him suddenly.

He blushed again. "Since last year, third trimester."

"Why third?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I didn't notice you before then." He smiled. "How about you?"

"What about me?" I asked.

"When did you start liking me?"

"Who said I ever like you?"

He looked offended.

"Kidding, Seaweed Brain. I'd say... Last year, first trimester."

"Why first?"

"I don't know. You were smart and pretty awesome..."

We laughed. Silence followed.

"I missed you, Percy." By now, we were next to each other, leaning against the wall, the baskets above our heads. My head rested on his shoulder and his head was on top of mine. His arm, like every time we laughed, was around my shoulder.

"I missed you, too." We twisted our heads to see each other and smiled.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain." I kissed him.

"I do too."

**A/N: Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated.**

**QUESTION TIME! Courtesy of karategirl 199903**

**What's your favorite book?**

**Me: It's pretty obvious, but if I had to choose one, I'd pick The Mark Of Athena.**


	10. Chapter 9

**KEEP HOLDING ON! I sorry, I'm listening to Avril when I write... Gotta admit, her songs are catchy. Mini advertisement: Listen to Avril! Also, I wrote this poem. Is it good? **

_**Too Late To Say I'm Sorry**_  
_**Where are all the people?**_  
_**Where have they gone?**_  
_**Is it too late to say I'm sorry**_  
_**For the wrongs that I've done?**_  
_**Where are all the people?**_  
_**They had left me for so long.**_  
_**Is it too late to say I'm sorry?**_  
_**I'm telling you that I'm wrong.**_  
_**Where are all the people?**_  
_**I'm still giving my apology.**_  
_**Is it too late to say I'm sorry?**_  
_**I hope that you forgive me.**_

**~Percy's POV~**

-Pause-

Already? We just started!

'Are you dating now?'

That's why... No, we aren't! Not yet... Where's the author?

'Taking a lunch break.'

Oh, do you know how to get out of here?

'Not really. Only Annabeth and the author know.'

I heard my name?

Can you get us out of the Pause thing?

Oh... *snaps*

-Play-

(New Years Eve)

"Where's Annabeth?" Piper asked. Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Thalia, Leo, and their parents (the ones that were alive...) came to our house for a New Years party. Annabeth and her mom should be coming, but I started to doubt.

"I don't know." We both swayed our cups of cider and took a sip. Piper left to go talk to Hazel and Thalia.

I started to worry if Annabeth was coming. New Years Day was coming in about an hour.

The door opened and snow swirled outside. I sighed in relief. Annabeth and her mom were here. The door closed as they walked in. Annabeth's mom entered the kitchen where the rest of the adults were. Annabeth looped her arm in mine and we walked to the living room where our friends were waiting.

"Hey, Lovebirds." Thalia chimed. Next to me, Annabeth blushed. I couldn't tell what our relationship was because I honestly didn't know. I just realized why Annabeth called me Seaweed Brain...

We both sat on the mint couches and started to chat. Leo kept saying jokes like, "What did the hat say to the other hat? Stay there, I'll go on a head!" They weren't that funny, but we laughed anyway. We just wanted to have fun. There wasn't any alcohol in the cider (well, duh...), but we started going crazy. Not to much, though. Well, maybe Thalia. She drank about five bottles of the stuff (1, just don't try it. Got a MASSIVE headache.).

The count started: "60, 59, 58, 57, 56, 55..." We continued to count. "10, 9, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"

Annabeth hugged me and I did the same.

"Happy New Year, Percy..." she whispered and kissed me.

Now, Bob, if he was here, would think that we started dating and that our new year was great. That's where he was wrong.

-Pause-

'I would say that!'

_Not now, Bob. Time skip to the start of third trimester. (March)_

-Play-

"Percy, I don't think I can keep this up!" Annabeth turned her head and cried into her hands.

"Annabeth, I said I didn't mean anything! Please, listen to me!" I turned her face me, but she started to struggle. It made me feel bad to see her like this.

You and Bob must be thinking, 'Why are you and Annabeth fighting?' Well, here's a flashback:

_I was walking through the halls of Goode, Annabeth walking beside me. When we had made our way to lunch, Valisa ambushed me. Leo hadn't wanted to believe that Annabeth and I had made up, and talked to Valisa about how 'great' I was._

_"Hey, Percy..." She placed a stray piece of hair behind her ear._

_Annabeth hugged my arm. "What do you want, Valisa?"  
_

_"Are you two together?" She raised an eyebrow._

_"Uh," Annabeth said, "not exactly..." She kept hold of my arm, as if it were something valuable. Me, valuable?_

_"Well that means he's a single man. So," She pushed Annabeth out of the way, causing her to fall, "that means he doesn't belong to you." She held my arm._

_"I don't belong to anyone." I shrugged her off and went to Annabeth's side, helping her up. People were starting to stare. "But Annabeth is my friend." _

_It pained me to use the word _friend_ on Annabeth. We were more than friends, but we weren't dating. _

_"Your _friends_, that means you can still date someone." Valisa closed in on me. "You don't need _her _permission." Valisa stuck up her nose and left.  
_

_I held Annabeth's hands. _

_"It's alright." is all I said._

_"I need to use the restroom. Be right back." She kissed me on the cheek, smiled, and left. _

_My mom had made us some lunch already, so I sat down__. It wasn't long until Valisa come back. About five minutes. Can't a man eat in peace?! _

_"Percy, do you really need Annabeth?" She leaned on the table. _

_"Yes. I do." I turned my head, so I didn't face her._

_She turned my head and smiled. "No. You don't." That's when it happened. She kissed me and Annabeth had came back. She didn't talk to me until after school._

"Annabeth, do you trust me?" I asked, placing my hands on her shoulders rather than her wrists.

Silence followed for about a minute.

"With my life..." she admitted, grabbing hold of my shoulders.

"Then please believe me."

She twisted out of my grip and sat in the Home-Base. Her mom was with mine, and I just needed some alone time with her.

I sat with her.

"Wise Girl, I love you. Hear me? I love you, not Valisa. I don't know how many times I have to say it, but, if I had to, I'd say it to the end of our days."

She stayed silent. I was getting frustrated, but I didn't show it. I did what I had to. I sat closer to her, hugged her, telling her comforting words, and then kissing her at the end. It took a long time until she pulled away. She was still sniffling. By now, she was sitting on my lap, hugging my neck, and crying into my shirt.

"Do you believe me now?" I whispered, still hugging her from the waist. She nodded and wiped away her tears.

"I need to clean myself off before my mom comes. Don't kiss too many girls when I'm not around." she joked and headed inside.

Who knew girls were so difficult?

-Pause-

'I know, right?'

*glares*

_*glares*_

'*shrinks away*'

-Play-

I walked out the front and ran myself home.

**A/N: Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated.**

**QUESTION TIME! Courtesy of karategirl 199903. There's, like, three questions so here we go!**

**1) Nickname?**

**2) Best fanfic? (Pick multiple if you want.)**

**3) Favorite band/singer and song?**

**Me:**

**1) Goat Girl. Don't question...**

**2) Just Because Of A Letter, Heart-By-Heart, Report Card, The Iris Network, The Marks...etc. If you have a fanfic you want me to read, just review the name. I'd be more than happy to read them. :)**

**3) It's at the top. Avril Lavigne! Yeah. Favorite songs: What The Hell, Best Damn Thing, Girlfriend, Smile, Complicated, Keep Holding On, Here's To Never Growing Up. **

**I talk to much. Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Here I go _again_. If (1)s are annoying, JUST SKIP THEM! I'd do the same to bad reviews. Don't get me wrong, I'm still reading the good ones. The bad ones are just annoying me. **

**~Annabeth's POV~**

It frustrated me. I loved Percy and he loved me, but he still hadn't asked me out. So, I decided to.

I knocked on his door nervously. Tyson opened the door.

"You Brother's girlfriend now?" he asked impatiently.

"Not yet, buddy." I ruffled his hair and stepped in.

"Why not?" Tyson closed the door. "He always tells momma that your his WORLD. He says that he loves you. Do you love Brother?"

"Of course, I love him." I sat on the mint couch.

Tyson sighed. "Then why you not Brother's girlfriend?"

"Why do you know about boyfriends and girlfriends? You're to young to know what one is, let alone have one."

He blushed. "What if I do?"

"Well, I don't know. I'm not in charge of you, your mom and your brother are. And if you have a girlfriend, what's her name?"

"Ella..."

"Well, Ella's a very lucky girl." I ruffled his hair again.

He reached up to hug me. "I hope you and Brother work out..." He took off laughing.

Sally walked in and noticed me sitting on the couch.

"Here for Percy?" she asked, offering me a blue cookie.

"Um, yes..." I shifted and took a cookie from the steel tray.

"Percy!" Sally shouted.

"Yeah, Mom!" he shouted back.

"Annabeth!" Sally answered, leaving the room.

Footsteps trailed down the stairs. Percy stood before me. I got up and hugged him.

"Hey." I pulled away from the hug.

"Uh, hi."

"Do you want to go set some coffee." I asked.

"Sure, when?"

"Lunch." I stared at him and waited for him to answer.

"Fine." he let out breathlessly.

"Do you not want to go?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Of course I want to go, Annabeth."

I smiled and kissed him. "Thanks."

I was about to exit the door, but I stopped and turned to face him. "You do know that I don't mean this like a friendly meeting, right?"

"Then, what do you mean?"

"A date." I bet my eyes looked pleading.

"Alright." He turned and left like it was no big deal. What was happening to him? The Percy I knew would say that he wasn't ready to go out with me, even if we kissed and hugged.

I sighed and ran back to my house. My mom was waiting at the front door. Usually, I wouldn't trust my mom with my personal life (1), but I made an exception.

"How'd it go?" my mom asked.

"I don't know..."

She furrowed her brows. "What do you mean?"

"He said he would come-"

"But isn't that good?"

"Let me finish. He said he would come, but... Well, he sounded like he didn't."

"Why's that?"

"You ask to many questions, Mom. But to answer it, his voice was flat, breathless. As if he didn't care." I felt like breaking down, but I kept a strong face (1). I hated looking weak (1).

"Oh..." My mom got up and left.

She didn't spend much time with me. She thought I could take care of myself. But I needed comfort. I was confused. Better I get ready.

By the time I was done, there was a doorbell. I sighed once again and opened the door.

"Let's go?" he asked.

"Um, yeah." I walked with him to the car.

The car ride was silent, frustratingly silent.

The coffee shop had a low-level speaking volume. The brown walls and the obsidian floor were checkered by the lighter version of the color. It was fairly small, and there weren't that many people. Percy went to the counter to order. I leaned against the cold wall. In a few minutes, he came back with two drinks: a Strawberry-Banana Smoothie and mocha. He handed me the Strawberry-Banana one and we both took a sip of our own.

We decide to take a walk in the park. Everything was still silent. He hadn't talked to me and I haven't either. I stopped walking. He seemed confused, but he stopped to.

"I can't take it anymore. What happened to you, Percy?"

"What do you mean?" He seemed calm.

"You're acting like you don't care."

"Care about what?"

"Us."

"What about us?"

"I thought you were smart enough to know..." My eyes teared up. Why isn't he caring? I started to think about Complicated by Avril. It fit in so well.

"Annabeth, I care about us." He took my hands and I saw his sea-green eyes. They were as brilliant as ever. On the outside, they were caring, but on the in, I could see he was as frustrated as I was.

"Well, your not showing it!" I released from his grasp and sat on a bench. "You might as well shouldn't." I held a tear from falling as I stared off to the left. I remember the first time he took me home. It pained me to remember all those sweet memories of me and him.

"Come here." he said.

"Why should I?" I retorted.

"Honestly, do I have to say it again?"

"It wouldn't be honest, it'd be a lie."

"No, it wouldn't."

"You can't prove it."

He seemed taken aback. He knew he couldn't prove that he loved me, and he was trying to think of a way.

"You see," he started, "Valisa-"

"Valisa, huh? Why her? Why not blame somebody else?"

He ignored me. "Valisa said that if she sees us together, she'll hurt you."

"Well, you're already hurting me." I stood up and ran.

Maybe I met my goal. I hated him. I hated Percy Jackson.

**A/N: Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated. Don't worry about the Percabeth.**

**QUESTION TIME! Well, not really...**

**Say 123 if you love the story. 132 if you like it. 321 if you hate it.**

**Me: I'm not _that _conceited!**


	12. AN: Summary

**1) Of course I make typos. Who doesn't? My stupid phone keeps auto-correcting me for things that doesn't make any sense. My computer's keyboard is broken. Every time I type home, it says hoe. And I just don't want to look back and edit. That's how lazy and stupid I am, okay?**

**2) For people who don't understand:**

Annabeth had only 3 friends in the beginning. Thalia, Hazel, and Piper would tease her because they knew she had liked Percy since the beginning of the school year. When Percy and Annabeth have the same schedule, they both work together. During their working, Percy had always made her laugh. The same day, Annabeth has to stay home alone. Percy being stupid and wanting to spend some time with her, asked his mom if he could stay with her. So, when Percy gets there, they watch a movie. When it's time to go to bed, Annabeth gives up the couch to Percy and she sleeps on the floor because she doesn't want to leave him. Percy had carried her and they ended up sleeping on the couch. Time passes and they grow a relationship. They hug, kiss, hold hands, and all that junk. The day of their first kiss, Percy carved A+P into the persimmon tree. So far, they got into two fights - both caused by Valisa Eve. The first fight happened because Valisa kissed him. The second happened because Percy didn't care about their 'relationship'.

**BRING ON THE FLAMES, PEOPLE! I'M USED TO BEING CRITICIZED! **

**Κύριος Άδη, τον πατέρα μου και το Lord Of The Dead, παρακαλώ, από όλων των θεών, με σκοτώσεις τώρα.**

**(Lord Hades, my father and Lord Of The Dead, please, by all gods, kill me now.)**

No question time.**..**


	13. Chapter 11

**Before you start reading the chapter, go to my profile. apps the part that says, "Here's something." When your done, come back. After you read this chapter, answer the question and tell me what you think about the profile thing. Also, I think I'm going crazy.**

**~Annabeth's POV~ (I have to.)**

_"Don't die on me, Annabeth," my mother told me the day of the funeral, "You're all I have left."_

_"I won't, Mom," I told her, "I promise." _

I woke up. The window was open and a spring breeze blew in. The moonlight shone on the gray walls, making them magnificently silver. Paper and books scattered all over the floor.

I hugged my knees and looked out the window. The stars twinkled. A constellation caught my eye. Perseus, Slayer of Medusa. A tear dripped down my face. Percy... I looked up at the clock. 3:24 A.M.

I'm begging him for not being asleep. I grab my phone and called him. I must be going crazy for doing this.

"Hello?" A groggy voice asked.

"Percy! Thank gods, you answered!" I sat up. Over the phone, I heard him shift his weight.

"Annabeth, it may be Spring Break, but I need my sleep."

While he said that, I made my way to the backyard.

"We seriously need to talk." I climbed into the Home-Base and sat there. I always ended up here when I was frustrated, when I talked to Percy, when I missed him, or when I needed to cry.

"Now?" He whined.

"We can do it later. I'll meet you here. At the Home-Base like usual."

"Okay. Good-bye..."

"Wait."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

I could feel him smiling. "I love you too."

The call ended and I stayed there. It felt like home here. Sure, the ground was damp and muddy, but I didn't care. This was my sanctuary.

-Pause-

'This is getting confusing.'

_Annabeth! Bob to the punishment area again!_

Got it! *drags him away*

_The next morning..._

-Play-

I woke up to a kiss. My instant reaction was to punch them.

"Gods, you kiss your girlfriend, you get punched in the stomach." Percy leaned against the wall, clutching his stomach.

I liked to hear him say _girlfriend _for me. I got up from the ground and hugged my knees. He came in and did the same.

"How'd you get in?" I asked, facing him.

"Climbed the fence." He pointed to the red fence 12 feet away.

I laughed although it wasn't funny.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked.

"It's my turn."

"What do you mean?"

"It's my turn to say I love you."

"You've done it plenty!"

"Not as much as you." I said. "You give a speech about how much you love me. I say a mere sentence!"

"But that mere sentence has a lot of meaning, Wise Girl." He kissed my forehead.

"See what I mean? You could be so smooth in telling me things, but I have to hesitate and think."

"Just speak your mind." He kissed my forehead again.

We leaned against each other. Usually, Percy's arm would be around my shoulder. Now, it was around my waist.

"Seaweed Brain?"

"Yeah?"

"Why aren't you mad at me?"

"Why would I be? Now, you know what I'm about to do."

"Yes. 'I love you, Annabeth. You know that.'"

"Do I say it that much?"

"Yeah. But to the subject in general. Why aren't you mad at me?"

"Because..."

I roll my eyes. "Because you love me?"

He smiled. "Yup."

"Fine. Then, why do you love me?"

"Because I do."

"Give me serious answer."

"Well, your beautiful, smart, awesome. I could continue, but it would take two days to finish the list." He smirked.

I pushed him lightly as we laughed.

"Why do you love me?" He asked.

"Do you want me to start singing?"

"Go ahead." He sat against the wall.

"Your making me so cliche." I get up and put on 'I Love You' by Avril.

_La la_  
_La la la la_  
_La la_  
_La la la_  
_I like your smile_  
_I like your vibe_  
_I like your style_  
_But that's not why I love you_

_And I, I like the way_  
_You're such a star_  
_But that's not why I love you_  
_Hey_  
_Do you feel, do you feel me?_  
_Do you feel what I feel, too?_  
_Do you need, do you need me?_  
_Do you need me?_

_You're so beautiful_  
_But that's not why I love you_  
_I'm not sure you know_  
_That the reason I love you is you_  
_Being you_  
_Just you_  
_Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through_  
_And that's why I love you_

_La la_  
_La la la la_  
_La la_  
_La la la_  
_I like the way you misbehave_  
_When we get wasted_  
_But that's not why I love you_  
_And how you keep your cool_  
_When I am complicated_  
_But that's not why I love you_

_Hey_  
_Do you feel, do you feel me?_  
_Do you feel what I feel, too?_  
_Do you need, do you need me?_

_Do you need me?_

_You're so beautiful_  
_But that's not why I love you_  
_And I'm not sure you know_  
_That the reason I love you is you_  
_Being you_  
_Just you_  
_Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through_  
_And that's why I love you_

_Yeah - Oh._  
_Oh._

_Even though we didn't make it through_  
_I am always here for you_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_You're so beautiful_  
_But that's not why I love you_  
_I'm not sure you know_  
_That the reason I love you is you_  
_Being you_  
_Just you_  
_Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through_  
_And that's why I love you_

_La la_  
_La la la la (oh oh)_  
_La la_  
_La la la (That's why I love you)_

_La la_  
_La la la la (oh oh)_  
_La la_  
_La la la (That's why I love you)_

I stopped singing.

"Happy, Seaweed Brain?"

"Very." He got up and hugged me.

"You have a song for me?" I asked as we stopped hugging.

"Think so. Just to warn you, I have a terrible singing voice."

"I don't care." I handed him my phone and the song started to play. 'Keep Holding On'. (I'm sorry, I just LOVE Avril...)

_You're not alone_  
_Together we stand_  
_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_  
_When it gets cold_  
_And it feels like the end_  
_There's no place to go_  
_You know I won't give in_  
_No I won't give in_

_Keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_  
_Just stay strong_  
_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_  
_There's nothing you could say_  
_Nothing you could do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_So keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_So far away_  
_I wish you were here_  
_Before it's too late, this could all disappear_  
_Before the doors close_  
_And it comes to an end_  
_With you by my side I will fight and defend_  
_I'll fight and defend_  
_Yeah, yeah_

_Keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_  
_Just stay strong_  
_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_  
_There's nothing you could say_  
_Nothing you could do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_So keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe_  
_Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny_  
_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_La da da da_  
_La da da da_  
_La da da da da da da da da_

_Keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_  
_Just stay strong_  
_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_  
_There's nothing you could say_  
_Nothing you could do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_So keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Keep holding on_  
_Keep holding on_

_There's nothing you could say_  
_Nothing you could do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_So keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

I clapped.

"Your singing voice is not _that _bad..." I whispered.

We laughed. My blonde hair tumbled down my shoulder.

My mom came out and said, "There's break- How'd he get in here?"

"Fence." I replied.

"Trust a son of Sally, never trust a son of Poseidon. What will your with you?" She laughed and we headed inside.

**A/N: Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated.**

**QUESTION TIME! Courtesy of AnnabethChase712.**

**Were you ever a Lazel shipper?**

**Me: Honestly, no.**


	14. Chapter 12

**We're reaching up to my goal. Wait - You don't know the goal don't you? Of course you don't! The goal is to reach 100 Reviews before the story ends. We reached it at the last story, but can we do it here?**

**~Percy's POV~**

We walked into the house. The fresh aroma of oatmeal filled our noses. Annabeth's mom set another bowl on the circular table. I thanked her and we started to eat.

"So," Athena, as I learned her name was, said, "are you dating my Annabeth?"

I saw what she was doing. She was being the dad now. I sat up straight.

"Yes ma'am," was all I said, then I continued to eat.

Athena eyed me with her stormy gray eyes. Annabeth, who sat at the right curve of the table, patted my hand.

"Will you take care of her?" Athena continued.

"Yes ma'am," I said again.

"In sickness or in health?"

"Um, not to be rude Ms. Chase, but were not getting married..."

She mumbled something and Annabeth blushed. I stared, confused.

Athena cleared her throat and repeated, "In sickness or in health?"

I sighed, "Yes ma'am."

"'Til death do you part?"

"Ms. Chase, I will love your daughter, not only 'til the end of our days, but until Heaven falls upon the world. I will love your daughter even if we fight. If she was lost, I would not stop until I found her. If her life was at edge, I'd do what I can to save her. And I know, that she would say the same." I stopped ranting and looked down and my half-finished oatmeal.

"Well," Athena had a stone cold face. Then, it softened. "I approve."

Annabeth leaned over and kissed my cheek, making me blush.

The rest of the time was silent. Not frustrating or awkward silence, but the calming kind.

Afterwards, Annabeth had gotten permission from her mom to go somewhere with me. I didn't know where we were going. Annabeth said it was a surprise.

I sighed as we got in her car. She told me to rest so she could drive. I did so.

-Pause-

_Time skip to after the car ride._

-Play-

"Wake up, Kelp Head!" I felt a slap to the face.

I groaned and sat up. Thalia was leaning on the open car window.

"Get up!" Thalia said, opening the door.

"I still don't understand why I was the one that wiped off his drool..." Jason's voice rang.

I got out of the car and looked around. It was beautiful... White sand, pure blue sky, and the ocean. The water was clear and clean. I remembered this place. My mom and I had gone here before Tyson was born, when she divorced with my dad, Poseidon, ran away from my stepdad, Gabe, and just recently when she started dating Paul. Wow. My mom had been with three guys...

"Montauk.," was all I said.

"Yeah," Leo said, "we talked to your mom. Guess what? We're staying here for Spring Break!"

"But my stuff..." I said.

"Got that covered." Annabeth patted two bags. One silver, the other blue.

"Why did you think I told you to go to sleep? I had to run upstairs to pack. You fall asleep quick, so I had plenty of time."

"But how did you get my stuff?"

I asked.

"We talked to your mom." Jason said. "she already knew about the trip, so she secretly packed for you. All we had to do was pick it up."

I smiled. "What are we waiting for? Lets get in our cabin!"

I picked up our (Annabeth and me) bags and ran into the cabin, Annabeth and the rest following after me. How is this vacation going to get any better?

**A/N: Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated. Sorry if it was too short. I'm busy now.**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**What do you want to be when your older?**

**Me: As a temporary answer, a writer.**


	15. Chapter 13

**Okay, everyone. It's going to be hard to update because I'm busy. I have to write my book and finish by the end of the year. If you think I'm slow, think about Rick Riordan writing The Blood Of Olympus. So, yeah, that's all. For now.**

**~Percy's POV~ (I have to.)**

I took a moment to look around at the people here. Leo, Thalia, Piper, and Jason. Of course there were me and Annabeth, but I'm not counting it.

Jason patted my back. "They'll be more people."

"How many more?" I asked.

He whispered, "Calypso, don't tell Leo, Frank, and the Hades siblings."

Calypso, Nico, Bianca, Frank, and Hazel.

"I'm just going to look around..." I left him.

The cabin was like I remembered but bigger. They had renovated it just recently I had heard from Thalia. The cabin looked more like a house than a cabin. There were three bedrooms, each having three beds. Huh, only nine beds... There was a window in each room, filling it with the fresh ocean air. There was only three rooms left: two bathrooms and the main room. The place was dusty, but it was fine.

Annabeth screamed from the main room. I rushed to her aid.

"What happened?!" I asked.

"Sp-sp-sp..."

"Spit it out, Annabeth!"

"Spider!" She climbed up the coffee table.

I looked at her with an 'oh wow' expression. She looked pretty shaken up.

I sighed. "Where is it?"

"Can't you see it? It's huge!"

I looked at the ground and saw a spider no bigger than an eraser. I stepped on it.

"Happy?" I asked.

"Not really. If there's one spider, there's more..."

There was a knock on the door.

"I got it!" Leo said, walking up to the front. He opened the door.

"Hey, Calypso.." He blushed.

"Oh gods... Piper! I thought you said all girls!"

"I lied!" Piper yelled from a bedroom. "It's a friendly get together!"

Calypso sighed and sat on a red couch nearby. She crossed her legs, placed her elbow on the chair rest, and rested her head on her palm. Leo decided to give her her space.

"Guys?" I asked.

Annabeth was gone, unpacking her stuff. Leo decided to answer me.

"Yeah?"

"There are twelve of us and only nine beds. What are we gonna do?"

"Well, we fi-" Leo was interrupted by Jason.

"Everyone is here, yes?" He asked. Everyone walked to the main room and nodded. Jason was accompanied with Annabeth, who had a clipboard, ready to take attendance. She started to check off people's names as she walked around.

Leo scowled at Jason's interruption and continued, "We figured that we-"

"Since there are only nine beds, we will be sleeping in partners. Of course, it will be with the same gender because...well, you know..."

We, including Jason, all blushed at Jason's remark.

"Yeah, that's all." Jason sat on the couch and started talking to Piper.

"Now you know the answer." Leo gestured to Jason.

"It's alright, buddy." I clap him on the back. He sighs and leaves to talk to Nico and Jason. The three of the seemed to get along great.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth looped her arm around mine and lead me outside to the ocean.

We took of our shoes and waded in the tide. The waves were low, as if answering to my command. The sun shone brightly in the sky. The clouds set in the west, rather than the east, where we were.

"Are you liking the surprise so far?" Annabeth asked. We sat in the sand, our feet still touching the water but not getting ourselves wet.

"Heck yeah..." I stared into her stormy gray eyes and held her hand.

"Glad you do." I noticed how her princess curls curled down her left shoulder, rather than her right like usual.

We continued to stare at the ocean setting. It was heading toward lunch and I could smell Hazel and Piper's cooking. My arm was placed around Annabeth's waist and our heads leaned against each other.

"Have I ever told you how you are the best girlfriend in the world?" I asked her.

"Actually," She turned to face me. "You never did. You just told me how much you loved me."

"Oh, well, your the best girlfriend ever." I kissed her.

"Hey, Lovebirds!" I heard Thalia yell. "If you don't get here, you won't get any lunch!"

Annabeth and I scrambled up, not bothering to put on our shoes (we were coming back with everyone), and ran to the table.

"What's for lunch?" Annabeth asked calmly.

"Cheeseburgers." Hazel answered as Piper started setting plates. "Oh, and Percy?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Your lucky Thalia and Jason bought food coloring." Hazel laughed.

Blue cheeseburgers?! BEST WEEK EVER!

Annabeth and Piper started passing plates as Hazel got cups. When everything was passed out, we started to eat.

"Gods," Annabeth said, "Piper, Hazel? Your the best cooks ever."

"Well," Pipe said, "we did get an A in Home Ec. It's a new club at school." She reached over the grill and made Jason another burger.

"Also," Hazel added, " as everyone knows, the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach." She patted Frank's head. He blushed and we laughed.

The rest of the meal went like that: Us joking as we ate. When we finished, Bianca, Annabeth, and Calypso volunteered to clean up.

Leo dragged me away from the girls and to the sea. Jason and Frank were having a water battle. Thalia was left behind to talk to Hazel and Piper. Nico was just sitting in the sand. Leo ran away from me and started building a house. A very detailed one. When the girls were done, Annabeth joined Leo and told him what he could do for his little house. They started drawing blueprints on the sand. The others were busy battling in the water. And I just stood there, like an idiot, watching it all.

Finally, I gave up my watching an jumped into the sea. Like everyone else, I was in my regular clothes. Leo had given up on his sand house and splashed Nico with some water.

"Hey!" Nico yelled and ran after Leo.

Annabeth was still building the house, making it so detailed.

"Come on, Wise Girl." I picked her up, careful not to ruin the house (she would kill me), and carried her to the ocean.

**A/N: Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated.**

**12 Things You Have That I Don't**

**1) Hope**

**2) Faith**

**3) Courage**

**4) Strength**

**5) Happiness**

**6) Self Esteem**

**7) Help**

**8) Confidence**

**9) Positivity**

**10) Usefulness**

**11) Love**

**12) A Reason To Live**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Have you ever felt an emotion so strong, you want to fall off a cliff and die?**

**Me: Yes. Sadness is covered.**


	16. AN: Just Read It Please

**Recently, I got the longest and most touching review EVER. I'm not saying that the other reviews are bad, I'm just saying that this was was long and touching.**

**AnnabethChase712:**

**OH MY GODS YOU'RE AMAZING! DON'T SAY THAT! You are awesome omg I'm so mad that you're so hard on yourself I'm the same way. And yes I've felt that way many times. You're publishing a book? I'm referring to what you said at the being of the chapter. It was awesome. **

**You have love we all love you! And you have a reason to live, to write to follow your dream! You're useful you entertain people with your writing and help them when they're sad. Now I won't sleep tonight knowing that you're like this because you're awesome! Okay your readers love you the world loves you, if not then how are we here? Because we are all a piece to a puzzle we all have a part to take on Earth and that is to do what we do best. And to play out our gift. Now A.E.B you have a gift just like the rest of us but you've found yours unlike some people (me). Your gift is to write and believe me your dream will be for filled if you keep on writing. Crap I'm going to start crying. I'm serious my eyes are watering. Please, please, please know you're a freaking amazing person. I could name so many people that are nothing compared to you *cough bullies cough* You're amazing, nice, talented, smart (you freaking memorized pie for cring out loud!), beautiful (I don't mean what you look like because who really cares what we look like what matters is what is on the inside plus I have no clue what you look like) and you're beautiful on the inside, you're helpful and PM me or whatever if you need help because I need to help you be happy with yourself right now! Now every word I just said is true. TRUE. Listen to me right now it's freaking TRUE! Excuse my language. **

**Well now that I said that, your chapter was awesome (what a surprise- sarcasm) Oh gods I wish I was as talented as you! Now if someone is hurting you all they are is jealous. Because a lot of people are jealous of you because your Awesome, brilliant and Epic.**

**Thank you. And I'm not being hard on myself. You know those calendar things that say what your personality is like? Well, I was born on May, meaning I'm creative. Pretty obvious... Anyway, that's the problem. My dad can construct a house, but he's a nurse. My mom can cross-stitch, but she's a nurse too. That doesn't help. My creativity is killing me inside. In creativity, you have to have emotion. I have too much of that. *cough* Depression. *cough* Sometimes, I just feel so useless, so unneeded. And it doesn't help that I'm being teased. I'm not being bullied, don't get me wrong. And if you have read my profile, you could see why. I barely smile. Barely? No, I don't smile. I'd be caught dead smiling. Death... Great, now you might think I'm some kind of weirdo. Thanks for proving my point.**

**Read luna-incendia14's new story, A Thousand Years. Truly magnifacent. Also, if you want, tell me your fanfics. I'll read them.**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Desired pet?**

**Me: I have one, a dog named Diamond. But desired? Ibit the Owl. In the Disney series Hercules, Athena had an owl named Ibit.**


	17. Chapter 14

**~Annabeth's POV~**

After we swam in the ocean (which I have reluctantly agreed too), we had to take a bath. They were all fighting about who would go, so Piper and I made a chart.

Girls:

Annabeth

Bianca

Calypso

Hazel

Piper

Thalia

Boys:

Frank

Jason

Leo

Nico

Percy

The boys were pretty hard, but we survived. When we finished, I noticed how I was first and Percy was last. At least there were two bathrooms... To satisfy myself, I got everyone's signature to agree.

I smiled when we were done, and left to take a shower. The walls were logs, but the floor was tiled. Everything was surprisingly clean. I finished taking a shower quickly and dressed up in causal home clothes.

The rest of the time went like that. Showering. The boys complained how they got a cramp in the ocean. I started laughing until my stomach hurt. That's what they get for jumping into the sea after they ate!

Percy and Thalia finished showering, so we all sat around the main room. It was cold, so we put fire in the fireplace that was set in the corner and closed all the windows.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked them. The circle shifted.

"Truth or Dare?" Thalia asked.

The circle murmured in agreement.

"Okay," Thalia looked for a 'victim'. That victim was me. "Annabeth?"

I shifted. "Truth."

"Most depressing thing that happened?"

"Are you sure about that?" I asked.

"Yes." She said firmly.

"I can't do it without a sob story."

"Then let's not do TOD. Let's exchange sob stories." Thalia laid on her stomach, propped her elbows on the ground, and rested her head in her hands.

"Fine. But Thalia? You already know this story..." I started the tale.

_I was crying as I ran through the streets of Virginia, where I used to live. I had seen so many things and I was scarred. My mother, Athena, had punished me and I felt alone. So I did the reasonable thing: I ran away. _

_The streets scared me. I weaved my way through the dark ally way, and crept along the warehouse wall. There was an abandoned dock, so I stayed there. That would be my safe haven. I stepped back and heard a clang. An anvil. There were whispers close by. Someone rose. I grabbed a hammer and his under a sheet._

_Footsteps came closer._

_"Are you sure?" A girl asked._

_"Something's down here. I sense it." A boy answered._

_I accidentally dropped my hammer. It clanged against the platform. I picked it up silently. Someone was creeping up on me._

_The sheet was lifted up and I threw my hammer at the person. He dodged. _

_"Whoa!" He shouted and grabbed my wrist. My hammer skittered of the pavement. I struggled under his grasp._

_"No more monsters!" I yelled. People were monsters. "Go away!"_

_"It's okay!" He tried to keep me down but I kept kicking. I stared at the girl. She had an axe in hand and it scared me. But she was frozen stiff._

_"Thalia," he said, "put your axe away! Your scaring her!"_

_The girl, Thalia, unfroze and put her axe on the ground._

_"Hey, little girl," her voice was gentle, "It's alright. We're not going to hurt you. I'm Thalia. This is Luke."_

_"Monsters!" I wailed._

_"No," Luke promised, "But we know about monsters. We faces our parents too."_

_He held me in a comforting me, rather than restraining me. I stopped kicking, but it was cold. I stare at him with my gray eyes._

_"Your like me?" I asked with suspiciousness an hope._

_"Yeah," he promised again, "We have problems too. Where's your family?"_

_My face hardened. "My family hates me. They don't want me. I ran away." _

_Thalia knelt next to me and out her hand on my shoulder. "What's your name, kiddo?"_

_"Annabeth."_

_"Nice name." Luke commented. "I'll tell you what ,Annabeth. You're pretty fierce. We could use someone like you."_

_"Really?" I asked._

_"Oh, yeah," he seemed earnest. Luke reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife. It was more than a butter knife._

_"How'd you like a weapon better than a hammer?"_

_I took it and stared at it in awe. I didn't know why he gave it to me, but he did._

_"Knives are only for the bravest an quickest fighters," he said, "It takes a clever warrior to use a knife. I have a feeling you're pretty clever."_

_I beamed at him. "I am clever!"_

_Thalia laughed and tousled my hair._

"After a few months," I continued, "Luke got hit by a car. He saved Thalia and I. And we did nothing. He promised us a family. A better one. But now he's dead. After that, Thalia and I separated ways. Then, I saw we went to the same school. The rest is pretty obvious..."

By now, I was crying. Only Percy and Thalia comforted me. They all got over my sadness and we moved to the next person: Leo. He protested, but everyone was going to do it.

_It was a late night and Leo and his mom were working late. Their money was running down, so Leo and his mother were working their way through. _

_"Can you get me the screws?" She asked. _

_"Yes!" Leo ran through the workshop. He knew the place by heart. The screws were in the cabinet. Leo grabbed them and ran back to his mom._

_"Gracias." His mother worked on the prototype. She held out her hand and Leo passed her the screwdriver. _

_They both worked long hours on the prototype. When it was time to leave, his mother locked it away from harm. Both of them walked outside, the smell of fire burning in their noses. Leo and his mom dismissed it, assuming it was a neighbor's fireplace._

_"Oh, I left the keys. I'll be right back, okay?"_

_Leo looked up at his mother in worry. Reluctantly, he said, "Okay."_

_Leo's mother smiled and kissed his forehead._

_"I love you." She said and headed inside. Leo thought he'd hear those words for the rest of his life, but that changed. Those were her last words._

_Leo walked to the parking lot and sat on the sidewalk. The smell of fire grew stronger. He sat confused. A lock sounded. He turned around, hoping it was his mom. It wasn't. _

_It was another woman. She wore brown robes. Her hair was dyed brown, green, and blue. Earth. She smiled sleepily. He knew this wasn't Tia Callida, his old babysitter._

_"What did you do?" Leo screamed as he ran to the woman. The fire came from the warehouse. _

_"Mom! Mom!" He yelled. No response. He tried morse code. Still no response._

_"It's no use." The woman said._

_"Who are you?" He asked, leaning against the burning warehouse. Only the inside was burning. It was only a matter of time before the entire warehouse burned down and when his mom was going to die._

_"I am Gaia." She lifted her arms as if she was a big deal. She kind of was because she appeared on the news. His mom had told him about her and told him to stay away, but he will never know why._

"Afterwards," Leo said, "I ran away, for fear I'd get killed. I ran away from every foster home. When my Tia Callida heard, she sent me to a wilderness school, where I met Jason."

He cried like I had. Also like me, he had two supporters: Jason and surprisingly Calypso, who kissed his cheek to make him feel better.

"G-guys?" Piper stuttered, crying from the stories. "Can we continue tomorrow? Hazel and I, we need to make dinner."

"Alright." We all dispersed. Percy and I stayed in the main room.

We cuddled on the couch, aware of the crackling fireplace. After Leo's story, I never thought of fireplaces the same way ever again.

Percy kissed my forehead. I turned to face him. It was still cold and the only warmth we had was the fireplace and each other. For a second, I thought, 'How could a fireplace be in a log cabin?' I brushed the thought aside.

"I'm tired." I said.

"Alright." He started to leave, but I pulled him.

"You're staying with me."

"Fine." He and I made room for each other at the couch. This reminded me of the first time he slept over. I smiled at the thought and kissed him. As usual, electricity surges through.

"I love you more than the world will ever know," I said. "And I will love you throughout eternity. I will love you even if the world collapsed. Nothing else matters."

**A/N: Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated. Uh, can we get them moving faster? Not to sound selfish. Suggest fanfics I should read, suggest things for future chapters, and/or suggest something I can do in my spare time. Besides read and write. I've done that plenty.**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Rate this, please?**


	18. Chapter 15

**This**** is one is from Puppy-Face-Love:**

**AWESOME STORY! KEEPS ON GOINZZZZZ! Oh and don't listen to what those other people tell you. Your an awesome writer! Honestly, if you were to write a book, I would read it over and over...(and then shove it in some random kid's face and make him read it) haha. anyways keep writing! I love the poems you put at the beginning of the chapters, and I happen to find the pauses really amusing. Just think about it this way, the people that review bad things are only a small ratio to the people who loved it and just didn't feel like reviewing...I LOVED IT THOUGH! DONT STOP! AND GET DEM TOGETHER PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...**

**I will find more of these reviews. If you want, make a reviews like the ones I posted. Then, I will post them before each chapter. Don't be afraid. Oh, I figured out where my pain came from: My mom. She says what I'm doing is worthless. *sigh***

**~Percy's POV~**

"Percy, Annabeth..." Bianca soothed.

I smiled and opened my eyes. It's been only a short while. Annabeth was clinging onto my neck an my hands were placed around her waist. A blanket draped on top of us. Her head was buried in my chest. She wasn't going to wake up.

I sat up slowly, so I didn't wake her up, and rubbed my eyes.

Bianca placed two plates of cheeseburgers on the coffee table and said, "Aren't you going to wake Annabeth?"

"No," I answered, "She's to peaceful and she said she was tired."

"Oh, well, you guys didn't wake up for dinner, so here." She pointed to the burgers and smiled. After, she left.

Bianca di Angelo was a nice girl. She had black hair that reached to her waist. She was in NYU, but they had spring break too, so she decided to tag along. She was the oldest of the Hades children, so she had taken care of them. When she went to college, Nico and Hazel had to stay with Thalia and Jason. They had their own transportation, so Jason didn't need to drive them to school.

"Wise Girl..." I tried. She groaned and turned on her side. Her stomach rumbled.

Worth a try... I moved the coffee table so I didn't bump in to it, and gently turned Annabeth on her back. I gulped and kissed her. My instinct: run before she punches me. I barely made it, but she was awake.

Annabeth rubbed her eyes, and sniffed the air.

"Piper and Hazel's burgers?" She asked.

"Yeah." I offered her her paper plate of cheeseburger.

She took a bite and moaned. "So good..."

I laughed and ate mine.

"Who gave it to us?" Annabeth asked.

"Bianca." My mouth was full, so I swallowed. It was Annabeth's turn to laugh. She wiped mayonnaise of the corner of my mouth with her thumb and wiped it on a tissue.

We ate in silence until I asked, "Did that really happen to you?"

She stopped and looked down. I felt bad for making her feel that way.

"Yeah..." She said. "I kinda miss Luke. He was the best dad/brother/friend ever."

"How about me?" I pouted.

She smiled sadly. "Your the best." She kissed me.

I smiled. "Have I ever told you how lucky I am to have you as my girlfriend?" I hugged her from the waist.

"That's another thing you haven't told me." She turns around, wraps her arms around my neck, and laughs quietly.

"Well, then I am. I, Perseus Jackson, am the luckiest man alive to have you, Annabeth Chase."

"I don't understand why you do all the talking."

I furrow my eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you told me you were lucky to have me, how much you love me..."

"But it's true!"

We laughed. Silence followed once again.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain," she said. "We need sleep."

"Alright." I kissed her forehead and she left to her room. I went to mine.

When I entered, the boys were awake.

"It's about time." Jason said from his bed. He later on his stomach.

I looked at everyone paired up. Leo and Nico were on one bed, and Jason and Frank were on another.

"Yes! I get my own bed!" I did a small happy dance and flopped onto my bed.

"Uh, no." Leo said. "That's Frank's. you have to stay with Jason."

I stopped. "Why?"

"Frank moves to much." Nico said. Frank smiled and climbed into his bed. I moved to Jason.

"What were you and Annabeth doing, huh?" Leo joked.

"We fell asleep on the couch, ate a burger, then went to our rooms." I said.

Leo frowned like he couldn't make fun of us anymore. He decided to change the subject.

"Did you know that all of us got ship names?" He asked.

"We do?" Nico asked.

"Yeah! Remember when we were eating? Piper discussed it..." He tried to get them remembering. They looked at him bluntly.

"Oh, whatever. I'll say them anyway!" Leo exclaimed.

"There's Frazel." He pointed to Frank. "There's Jasper." He pointed to Jason. "There's Percabeth." He pointed to me. "There's Biacom."

"Hold up!" Nico said. "Biancom? Who's the 'com'?"

"Malcolm. You know, your sisters boyfriend."

"I need to talk to her about that."

"She's older than you." I sad.

"Whatever."

"There's Nina." Leo continued.

"Nina?" Nico asked.

"You know, Nico and Reyna!"

"That's a terrible ship name. So is Biacom." Nico complained, but blushed.

"Who cares?" Leo said. "Wait, there's one more. Caleo! Everyone's favorite!"

"Caleo..." I said.

"Yes, Caleo." Leo said. "As in Leo and Calypso." He looked up dreamily.

"Did it hurt when she threw that burger at you?" Frank said, waving his hand over Leo's face.

"Not really..." He still stared dreamily.

I grabbed a nearby pillow and chucked it at him. He still stared.

"I'll be right back." I said and got up to the girls room. The door was open and the lights were on. I politely knocked.

"Hey, Percy." Piper said as she opened the door.

"Hey, Piper. Can I borrow you?"

"What?"

"Can I borrow you?"

"Why?"

"Leo."

Her eyes widened. "Let's go."

I lead her to the boys' room. They were still trying to get Leo out of his dreamy state.

"I got this, boys." Piper went over to Leo, slapped him, and left.

"Ow!" He held his cheek. "How long was I out?"

"About six minutes." Frank answered.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to bed." I climbed into my bed and pulled a sheet over me.

They groaned but eventually started to sleep. It was nice - up until my dream.

**A/N: Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated.**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**How did you come up with your pen name?**

**Me: My initials are A.E.B. Awesome, epic, and brilliant were first words that popped in my head.**


	19. Chapter 16

I** updated my profile. If you want, check it out. Here's the reviews.**

**percabeth4ever**

**That's a really cool prologue, and I personally love your will be haters and you'll be making 10 million dollars for your stories.**

**addicted2sweets105:**

**Nice prologue! Listen, please dont quit this just because someone doesn't like your stories because to be honest, I love them! The play and pause thing that you do is your own thing, and I think it's pretty cool that you use that in your story even if someone else doesn't. So please please do not quit your account and stop writing stories cuz I will be soo sad and It'd be a waste of what you can do. Dont let anyone get you down, ok? Everyone needs improvement, even the best author's so that doesn't mean your rubbish cuz your not. And I think your stories are *awesome*  
**

**Thanks guys. You are all really helping. Remember, send some of these in. Oh, my dog, Diamond (she's 105 years old in dog years) went to the vet today. She's gonna die in five years. That may sound like a lot of time to you, but she was my only companion. :( Please help me pray that she will live longer.**

**~Percy's POV~**

_"Percy!" Annabeth coughed. _

_The fire surrounded them, burning the warehouse. _

_"Percy!" She repeated, clutching her stomach. "Please!" She coughed again. _

_A flaming board fell from the ceiling, landing so close to her._

_I was to far to come closer. In about ten minutes, she'd be engulfed._

_"Trouble, hero?" A voice boomed behind me. _

_I turned around. The man had black robes, so his face was covered. His arms were raised like a king asking you to beg on your knees. _

_"What are you doing to her?!" I screamed._

_"Just ig-" she coughed again,"ignore him!" Her voice was becoming hoarse._

_"It's me you want!" I yelled. "Not her. Take me." _

_"No Pe-" she coughed once again. "Percy!"_

_I looked back at her almost burning figure. Eight more minutes._

_"Ah, Perseus..." The man said. I still looked at Annabeth, my faith and hope crumbling. I couldn't move. I was frozen. "What will you do? It's not only she that is in trouble. Your friends, all in your little group, are suffering." The man laughed cruelly. _

_"Kill me." I said. "It's me you want. Kill me, save them!"_

_"I'm afraid I can't do that, Perseus. Words from my partner says in five minutes, everyone, and I mean everyone, will be dead."_

_I noticed Annabeth wasn't talking. I looked back. She barely moved. _

_My anger grew and grew. I punched the man._

_"Ow!" He said, but it wasn't his voice. It was Jason's._

I woke up to see Jason on the floor.

"What was that for?!" He yelled.

"Oh my gods, sorry Jason."

"You have some wacky dreams. I've been punched and kicked a lot last night."

"Sorry..."

"Just get up, and get dressed. Leo's cooking today."

Tacos. That sounded good. I got up and got some clothes. When I finished dressing up, I went outside.

Everyone was waiting. Leo wore an apron that says, 'I'm Mr. Awesome'. Calypso passed out the tacos.

"Jason, here, told me you had a bad dream." Annabeth said as I took a seat next to her.

"Yeah..."

"Mind explaining?"

"I forgot what happened." I didn't lie. Every detail was blurred. All I knew was that there was a burning warehouse.

"Well," Thalia said, "it's my turn to share a sob story."

We all watched as she started her tale.

_Thalia was running through each state, weaving her way to California, where he and her brother lived. _

_She had seen many things and had to work for money. Though, she didn't need it. Her glare can make any vendor give her anything. Sometimes, she would say her father was Zeus, richest man alive. Other times, she'd act like she had starved for weeks, which she did. _

_She reached New Mexico. Just one more state. A burning sensation stung her eyes and nose. She decided to ignore it. She heard a boy screaming, so she looked back. A woman stood before a boy pounding on a workshop door._

_Even though Thalia want to help, she left them. She continued to run through the streets. Finally, she'd gotten tired and stopped by a near cave in the forest she was in._

_Thalia put down her gear and axe. Before she could lay down, a growl sounded. Thalia grabbed her axe and looked around. It was dark, but the moon shone above. _

_"Prove yourself!" A woman's voice said._

_"What?" Thalia asked, axe still in hand._

_"Prove yourself!" The woman repeated. A dog howled._

_"I don't know what your talking about!" Thalia argued._

_The woman stopped and came close to the clearing. She wore silver all around. Hints of black and white were spotted in her clothes. Next to her, a girl, a year younger than Thalia, wore gray circulars in her hair, a long staff in hand._

_"Introduce yourself." The girl said._

_"I'd say the same for you. The name's Thalia Grace."_

_"Zoe Nightshade. This-" she pointed to the woman "is our leader, Artemis Hunter."_

_"I would say it's a pleasure to meet you, but I survived a trip from Virginia to here. I just need to get back to California. Therefore, I need rest." Thalia made that clear._

_A husky stepped forward to attack, but she sidestepped, threatening the hound with her axe._

_Artemis stuck up her nose. "Your words and your action toward my wolf has made me proud. But you seem a bit familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?"_

_"I don't recount." Thalia said, planting her axe in the ground. The husky moved away. _

_"Who is your father?" Artemis stepped forward._

_"None of your business." Thalia spat._

_"Answer me." Artemis' voice was quiet._

_"Zeus." _

_Artemis backed away. "Zeus? That's pro postures!"_

_"It's true. Now, how do you know my father?"_

_"I'm your aunt."_

_"That's untrue."_

_"Believe it."_

_"I choose not." Thalia packed her things and ran away from her so-called aunt._

_Days passed and she reached her home. Red liquid and broken glass lead to the door. She knocked. No answer. She used the doorbell. No answer. She busted down the door. A good trick she learned from Luke._

_The floor was coated in blood. Her mom was on the floor surrounded by broken wine bottles. Jason was gone._

"My mom was dead. My brother was gone. Only my dad saw me. He took me to a school in San Francisco, where I found Annabeth again."

To Be Continued...

**A/N: Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated. I can't not listen to my mom. If I do, this story will NEVER be updated. I'm serious.**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**How many people support Caleo?**

**Me: HADES YEAH!**


	20. AN: Visions

**Review**

**natalieguist3:**

**Don't listen to them! Ur story is great!**

**Again, just tell me what you think. I need to know! Oh, and when this story is finished, (and if I am not banned from my phone) I will post a new story called Visions. Here's the summary:**

**Percy Jackson has been seeing things. Eyes: Red and green. His body hurts and his mind is pumping. It all started when he broke up with Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Doesn't that tell the whole story?**


	21. Chapter 17

**Hey, guys. Sorry I didn't put a QUESTION TIME on the last thing. I ran out... Oh, and your reviews are finally up-lifting. All the flames are extinguished! Thank you all! You guys are the bright side of my life now. Well, besides school. So, did you like the summary for Visions? I really want to write it after this story, so let's get a move on.**

**~Annabeth's POV~**

It was Jason's turn for his sob story. The recent ones were normal, but ended in a death. This one was different.

_Jason's step-mom, Hera, had taken Jason from his home after his real mom committed suicide. Sure, Thalia and their mom had had fights, but their mom seemed to love her better than him, the younger child.  
_

_"Where are we going?" A seven year old Jason asked. _

_"Somewhere you won't enjoy very much." Hera answered. She didn't care for Jason much, but Zeus insisted._

_Jason started to cry. He lost his real mom, Thalia, who acted like a mom to him, ran away when she was six (two years ago), and his step-mom didn't care about him._

_"Be quiet!" Hera scolded. Jason controlled his crying, for he would just get scolded more._

_The car stopped and Jason and Hera climbed out of the car. Hera grabbed a bag and held his hand a they walked to the building. _

_"Hello." Hera smiled at the receptionist._

_"Oh, hello. I'm Mellie." She introduced._

_"I'm Hera. My husband, Zeus, contacted you earlier, yes?" Hera said._

_"Of course!" Mellie exclaimed. "Just hand the boy over to me and Coach Hedge will show him around."_

_Jason, who held his bag, was taken by Mellie. Hera left and that was it. Mellie walked like a cloud as they walked to Coach Hedge's office._

_Mellie knocked._

_"Come in!" Came a deep but hoarse voice._

_Mellie and Jason walked in._

_"Ah," the man said. "This is the new kid? I'm Coach Hedge, your Jason, right?"_

_Jason felt like he could trust the man. Like this was a new good home. _

_"Yes sir." Jason said confidently._

_"I like you already." Coach said. "You can go now, Mellie." _

_Mellie left at his words. Before she left, Jason was a ring on her finger. Coach had the same one._

_"Let's go, Jason. We need you in a dorm. Another little boy will come to keep you company. But remember, if you don't follow the rules..." He pointed to his bat. Jason kept a brave face. His opinion about a new good home changed._

_Coach led Jason through a the halls and to the sixth floor. Jason had a hard time lugging his bag up, but he managed._

_"Make your self at 'home'." His finger quotes scared him. _

_Jason started to unpack his stuff in a small dresser to the left, where his bed was. It looked the same on the right. Minutes later, A boy walked in._

_His clothes were halfly burnt and soaked in oil._

_"Hi, I'm Leo." He said, extending a hand._

_"Jason." They shook hands.  
_

"Then, a few years later, I moved to Jupiter Academy." Jason finished.

"Yeah," Leo said, "You left me for Reyna. Now, she's back in Goode."

I swallowed the last of my taco. "Uh, Jase?"

"Yeah?" He turned his head.

"That didn't sound like a sob story."

"Didn't you hear me? I lost my real mom, Thalia, and my step-mom didn't care about me!"

"Oh, uh, sorry..."

"Can we move on?" Piper shifted.

"Okay. Who's turn is it?" Percy asked.

"Frank." Thalia glares his way, forcing him to spill.

"Okay..." He said timidly and started.

_Frank, his mom, and his grandmother were sitting by the fire. It was extinguishing and they left it like that._

_"Fai," his grandmother said, "your mother will be leaving to the war soon."_

_"War?" Frank looked up at his mom._

_"Yes, Frank," his mom said, "I will be leaving soon."_

_"When is soon?" Frank asked eagerly._

_His mom smiled sadly, "Friday."_

_"Friday!" Frank exclaimed. "That's in two days!"_

_"It's alright Frank." His grandmother said. "I will stay here."_

_Frank relaxed a little. The days passed as Frank watched his mother pack. When the day had come, a woman came to the door._

_"Hestia?" His mom asked, dropping her bag. "What are you doing here?"_

(Is it Hestia? I forgot...)

_"There was something I forgot to give to Frank." Hestia reached into the not-working fireplace. She pulled out an ordinary stick. Frank was confused._

_"Is it really time?" His mom asked seriously._

_"Yes, it's time." Hestia knelt over Frank._

_"Frank, this is important, okay? Don't loose it, don't burn it. Your mother will explain what it is for - after the war."_

_"After? Why not now?" Frank asked._

_"It's too hard to explain." Hestia left with his mom, leaving him alone._

_After a few months, Frank got comfortable - until the day of the letter_.

Dear Zhangs,

I'm sorry to say that Amy Zhang (forgot her name too) has passed in the war of Afghanistan. We will solute her and her services.

Our condolences,

Ares Warns

_"Fai," said his grandmother that day, "I have to take you somewhere."_

_"But-" Frank started._

_"Pack your stuff. Now, Fai." She wiped a tear._

_Frank obeyed. He didn't forget the stick, but he will never know why it was so important._

_His grandmother started the car and they left. All the way from Canada to California. Jupiter Academy_

"I met Jason there. After a year, the academy said that my grandmother died in a fire."_  
_

"Just out of curiosity," I said, "Frank, Leo? Where do you live?"

"With my dad." They said, a little off unison, and looked at each in horror. Frank and Leo had a kind of off friendship. Why? Frank found out that Leo had a crush on Hazel in Freshman year.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated. Oh, go to Camp Half Blood Wiki. I think just 190 more days until TBOO. And, I have a page there. It's still **

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Do you feel lazy right now? Dumb question, I ran out.**

**Me: Yes. It's 8:41 A.M. I'm still in bed typing this for you. Today's my last day of Spring Break.**


	22. Chapter 18

**Okay. Chapter 18. I'm warning you, this story is ending soon. Also, today's the last day of my Spring Break. I need to study for the State Test soon. All that meaning, Visions won't be posted for a long time and I will only updated when: I have free time, when I finish my library book and homework, and when I'm finished studying. I hope you all will remember me if I'm out too long. Oh, and you guys are filling me with tears of joy! Your reviews are coming in quick. Thank you.**

**~Annabeth's POV~  
**

"Guys," I said, "can we, you know, take a break from Memory Lane and do something fun? We only have five more days, not including this one."

"I agree." Piper said. Her voice lingered in the air, making everyone agree.

"Okay, Wise Girl," Percy asked, "What should we do?"

"I don't know. I just don't want to hear more sad things right now. Lets save that for lunch and dinner."

"Fine," Calypso said, "But what are we going to do?"

"How about we..." Leo started to think. "...have a contest!"

"What kind?" I asked suspiciously.

"We can have multiple! Races, building..." Leo went on. I got interested.

"Okay, let's go." Leo and I zoom to the beach, getting ready to do a building competition.

Jason and Percy took on fencing. (They had found a few stick on the ground.) Frank, Nico, Bianca, and Thalia raced across the beach. Hazel, Piper, and Calypso did singing.

I started to concentrate on my building. The water near was both good and bad. Good because I could use the water to make it sturdy; Bad because it could wash my amazing work away. Okay, I shouldn't brag.

The building I made was about a foot tall.I carefully poured water on it and sculpted it again. A miniature wall surrounded the building. The building itself was Piper's house. I used seashells that scattered the beach to make the fountain and the awning. Another shell was placed at the top of the half-sphere. Tiny pebbles carved the door, the windows, and the floor entrance. All in all, it looked beautiful.

Piper, Hazel, and Calypso came over.

"Who won?" Leo asked. I forgot he was here.

"Calypso." Piper said. "Her voice is magnificent."

"Thanks, Piper." She said, blushing.

Leo couldn't help but kiss her cheek. Calypso blushed again.

"You guys dating?" I asked, smoothing my masterpiece with a seashell.

They held hands.

"Sort of." Calypso said. "It's like you and Percy before."

"Well, that's sweet." I said. "Okay, I'm done."

"I am too." Leo crouched down and looked at my work.I looked at his.

A dead dragon. It was actually cool. A long body, thick sand, and lots of seashells. On its head, a small red seashell was placed for an eye. The ridges on his body was sharp. The name 'Festus' was carved in the sand.

"Happy The Dead Dragon?" I asked.

"Yeah, my dad and I built him. Festus went haywire and crashed at the side of the house." He laughed. I noticed Hazel, Calypso, Piper, and a car were missing. Maybe they were getting lunch.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I gave him a sad smile. He returned that.

"I'm impressed with your work, Chase."

"Same with you, Valdez. I'd call it a Draw."

"I would too." We shook hands and let the tide take away our work.

I walked back to the lunch table. (Sorry I didn't say this before, but the lunch table was outside.) Thalia, Bianca, Nico and Frank were gasping for breath.

"Who won?" I asked.

"Thalia." Bianca said. "She's as fast as lighting."

Jason and Percy walked over with broken sticks.

"Percy won. No fair." Jason said, sitting down. Percy did the same, but I stood.

"Where's Piper, Hazel, and Calypso?" Jason asked.

"Maybe getting lunch." I replied. "We'll have to wait."

Leo, Frank, and Jason started to fidget.

"For dinner," I announced, "I'll be cooking."

"What are you going to make?" Percy looked up hopefully.

"I'll have to see what Piper, Hazel, and Calypso bring back." I smiled and my phone rang.

I stepped inside and into the girls room to answer my phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Annabeth?" Calypso asked. "What do they want for lunch?"

"I'll ask, wait." I stepped outside to ask.

"They said hot dogs." I replied. "Oh, and I'm making dinner."

"What do we need to bring back?"

"Can you get some pork? I'll make barbecue."

"Ooh! I'll tell them right now." The call ended and I stepped outside.

"When are they coming back?" Leo asked.

"I don't know. They didn't say."

We all sat the table in silence. The car pulled up and Piper and Hazel started to pass out the hot dogs. Calypso sat by Leo.

"Who's turn is it now?" Leo asked.

"I'll go." Hazel took a deep breath and started.

_Hazel's mom, Maria Levesque, was a fortune teller. Her dad was rich, but she never told anyone. At school, no one liked Hazel - except Sammy. Sammy was her only friend in 5th grade. He would comfort her, tell her funny jokes, and sometimes rode horses with her._

_"Come on, Hazel, please?" Sammy begged._

_"I can't, Sammy. I'll get in trouble. And you know what will happen."_

_He gave Hazel his best puppy face, but Hazel declined._

_"I'm sorry. Maybe I could ask..." Hazel looked over at her back door._

_"You can't ask!" Sammy exclaimed. "Come on. We'll come back in an hour or so and your mom has work. Please, Hazel, I'll do anything."_

_Hazel drew in her breath and said, "Fine, but if I get in trouble, it's your fault. Got it?"_

_"Got it, let's go." He grabbed Hazel's hand, making her blush. They both climbed onto Thunder, Sammy's palomino, and started toward the pasture._

_"Call him." Sammy said._

_Hazel got of the palomino and called, "Arion! Arion! Come here boy!"_

_A blur of brown zoomed to her side._

_"Hey..." She rubbed the horse's fur. In her pocket, she had some, as Sammy would put it, 'golden' apples. Hazel fed Arion and climbed on. _

_"Ready?" Sammy said, his mare skittering. _

_"Been." Hazel got ready to race. "Go!" _

_Hazel and Sammy raced across the pasture. Though, when Hazel was besting him, he went to fast and his mare slipped in the mud, throwing him off. _

_"Sammy!" Hazel yelled, jumping off her horse to see her friend. Arion helped with Thunder._

_"Sammy..." She looked at her friend, lying in the dirt, clutching his arm. "You alright?"_

_"Uh..." He groaned and sat up. "Yeah..."_

_"Let's never do this again. I don't want you to get hurt." She caressed his cheek and he smiled._

_"I don't want to see you unhappy. And I know you love Arion. You shouldn't stop because of me."_

_"But what about your arm? What are we suppose to do? We can't tell our mothers! We'll get punished!" _

_Sammy's face saddened. Hazel had forgot. Sammy's mother and father were dead, leaving him in the orphanage._

_"I'm so sorry-" she started, but he cut her off._

_"It's fine, Hazel, I'll just take you home…" he said and walked back to his mare._

_Arion had left. Sammy held the reins to Thunder and they started to walk home. _

_"Sammy," they were halfway there, "I said I was sorry."_

_His face was still hard. "And I said it was fine."_

_Hazel had felt terrible ever since, like she had lost her only best friend._

_"There." Sammy pointed to her house. "Go before your mom finds out." He was about to leave, but she call him._

_"Wait. Are we still friends?"_

_He turned around and gave her a smile. The pain in his eyes lingered. "Of course." And that was it. _

_Next year, 6th grade, the orphanage said that Sammy wanted to join his parents. Hazel s heart stopped._

_It was her fault. Her little recount made Sammy kill himself. And she cried, for her friend, her only friend. And she had to admit, she loved him._

_Her mom didn't want Hazel to o to some 'peasant's', as she would call it, funeral. _

_Queen Marie, she loved calling herself that, was growing richer and greedier as the years passed. Her greed lead her to death. Hazel had lost two of the most important people to her. She couldn't do anything._

_Soon, she was dropped at Jupiter Academy. She had met two boys: Jason and Frank. They'd been friends ever since. _

_8th grade. Her dad died. Now she had no one. At his funeral, she met another two people: a boy and a girl._

_"Hi, I'm Hazel." She introduced. "Are you my dad's friend's children?"_

_"Um, no." The girl said. "I'm Bianca and this is Nico. That's our dad." She pointed to the coffin._

_"So, your saying we're step-siblings?" Hazel said and that's how that happened._

To Be Continued...

**A/N: Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated. Gotta go to bed soon. I have school. Yay!**

**QUESTION TIME! Courtesy of a Guest.**

**Do you think the gods and goddesses are real?**

**Me: Yes. I'm not explaining. Good night!**


	23. Chapter 19

**I got a review saying that I should make a Piper/Jason story. I will do that after Visions, but it'll take a long time. Again, I have to focus on school. I'm sorry guys, but it's the best I can do. Oh, and the Guest who said they dont know how to rate, rate just means tell me how good or bad it is. Oh, yeah, almost forgot. Remember when I asked about favorite singers? I liked Avril Lavigne, Taylor Swift, Secondhand Serenade, Skillet, Nickleback, 30 Seconds To Mars, BreakIng Benjamin, and My Chemical Romance. Thats a lot to miss. One more tiny detail. I will only update on Wednesdays, Saturdays, and Sundays for now on.**

**~Percy's POV~**

"And that leads up to our story." Bianca stated.

I was halfway done with my hotdog. I was too interested in the story rather than my food.

Nico started to talk, Bianca adding small details.

_Marie di Angelo and her children lived in a hotel their whole life. One day, Bianca and Nico slipped out into the world for the first time.  
_

_ "Bia?" Nico asked his older sister, "Where are we going?"_

_"Somewhere fun for once." Bianca answered, leading her brother through the crowd. _

_"Bia?" Nico asked again. "Are we there yet?"_

_"Almost. And stop calling me Bia. It's getting annoying."_

_Nico shut up and they continued._

_"Finally!" Bianca exhaled as they entered._

_"What is this?" Nico squinted._

_"Its called a carnival." Bianca smiled._

_"A carnival? What do we do here?"_

_"Have fun!"_

_"What the heck is fun?" Nico was pulled into the carnival by his sister. Even though she loved her for being a rebel, she never liked answering his questions._

_"What if we get in trouble?" Nico whined._

_Bianca fixed her olive bonnet. "Relax, Nico, we are not going to - oh gods, no..."_

_"What?" Nico turned around. "Oh..."_

_"Hello, my children." Hades approached. _

_Bianca fixed her bonnet again and spoke: "You aren't our father, Hades."_

_"That's no respect, Bianca. You are still my child."_

_"I don't have to be." Bianca retorted._

_"Bianca, dad's right." Nico tugged at her arm. "We're still his chi-"_

_"Who's side are you on?" Bianca said._

_"I don't know." Nico held back tears._

_"Pick one." Bianca looked straight into Nico's eyes, frightening him._

_"Bia, please-"_

_"Don't call me Bia!"_

_Nico ran to his dad for comfort. Hades smiled in triumph._

_"Come here, Bianca, join us." Hades soothed._

_"I would never." She retorted, sticking her nose in the air._

_"Then what will you do? Run? You would never survive on your own."_

_"Oh, yeah? Watch me." And that was all Bianca said. She took off and Nico didn't see her._

_About three months passed and so did his mom and dad. That was the day that he saw his sister again._

_"Bianca!" Nico ran into his sister's arms, petting her hair. "Where did you go and... And why do you look like that?"_

_Nico looked at his sister. Se wore silver, black mostly, and white. Leaves wove into her braid. Her usual olive bonnet was replaced by a black/white/gray camo halo. A bow and arrow hung at her side. Nico missed her, but she looked so mature, not at all like her old rebel self. _

_"I joined a small group, but I decided to quit." She winked at someone in the distance. Nico was confused, but waved it off._

_"I'm Hazel." They turned around to see a girl. "Are you my dad's friend's children?"_

_"Um, no." Bianca stated. "I'm Bianca and this is Nico. That's our dad." She pointed to the coffin._

_"So your saying we're step-siblings?"  
_

"And that's that." Nico finished.

"Wow..." I said.

"Yeah..." Bianca fixed her olive bonnet. I laughed. No one questioned.

"Wait-" Thalia said. "I knew it! When I saw you at home for the first time, you were so familiar. No wonder, I saw you in the Hunters."

Bianca blinked. "I don't re- Oh, yeah..."

Silence.

"Lunch is done." Annabeth stated. "What now?"

"Why don't we go somewhere?" Piper piped.

"Yeah, but where?" Annabeth asked, curious as always.

"Somewhere fun." Piper started to think.

"Yeah, somewhere 'fun'." Nico finger-quoted. "Look where that took Bianca in our early life."

Bianca slapped him not too hard, but Nico complained.

"How about the mall?" Piper said finally.

"You hate the mall." Hazel stated.

"Do you have anywhere in mind?" Piper asked. Everyone stayed quiet.

"So we're going to the mall, yes?" She said. Her charming voice washed over us.

"Your doing it again..." Leo said. "You gotta get off that 'charmspeak' of yours."

"Shut up Leo. So are we going or what?"

"We have nothing better to do." I shrugged and got up. Annabeth, Leo, Calypso, Bianca, and I fit in Annabeth's car, so we stayed there. Jason, Thalia, Piper, Frank, Hazel, and Nico fit in Jason's car.

We started to leave Montauk, Jason driving in front of us and Annabeth driving this car.

-Pause-

A.E.B.! It's been so long.

_Not really... It's only been a few chapters..._

But it's been long for us.

'Yeah. And I think the readers will be disappointed that you will only update on Wednesdays, Saturdays, and Sundays.'

Oh, sorry about that... I was only here for a time skip. It'll be a long time before I come back here.

'But...But... *hugs A.E.B.*'

_*hugs back; also hugs Annabeth and Percy* Alright, bye. Time skip to the mall._

-Play-

"Percy..." Annabeth was frozen as she looked at Barnes & Nobles. "She's. Right. There." Annabeth didn't point. She always told me it was rude (1).

"Who?" I looked around and found no one in particular. I did see Travis and Conner Stoll pick-pocketing again, but Annabeth said 'she'.

"One word - Valisa is coming!"

"Wise Girl, that's three words."

"No, you dolt! Valisa Eves is actually coming!"

I saw her. Valisa's hair was pulled into a ponytail, like Annabeth. She hugged a book to her chest. It was scary. They looked the same. A lot the same.

"Hello, Annabeth." Valisa said sharply.

"Hello, Valisa." Annabeth mocked. "I just don't understand, Val."

"Understand what, Anna?" Valisa cocked her head to the side. It surprised me that Annabeth and Valisa shortened each others names and neither pulled the other one's head off.

"Fifth grade?" Annabeth mimicked Valisa's head-cock.

"That was just silly..." Valisa turned away but didn't move. I could tell that she didn't want to cry.

"Hold up." I said. "What happened in fifth grade?"

"Anna and I, we were friends. Also with Thalia of course. But we split apart because of some rumor at Juniors Elementary." Valisa turned around.

"Wait a second..." I snapped my fingers. "You guys went to Junior? I did too, but I never saw you."

"We saw you." They said in unison.

"You were the boy not wanted in the class." Valisa said.

"The one that caused trouble." Annabeth finished.

"It's like you guys are stalking me... Wait. We were on a rumor in Junior. Okay, um... I think I heard it."

"Okay," Valisa said, "What is it?"

I snapped again. "That you liked Will. Will Solace. And Annabeth liked him too. You guys got in a fight about true or false, then you and Annabeth broke. Where's Thalia in this?"

"With Jason." Annabeth said.

"The rumor was fake." Valisa stated, staring at the ground. "I hated Solace. He's the one that kissed me under that basketball hoop. Then stinking Drew Tananka spread that rumor."

Annabeth smiled at her ex-friend. "I'm glad to think that we both hate Drew."

Valisa smiled too. "We could form an Anti-Drew Club. Make it official."

They started to laugh. I felt awkward at their reunion.

"Well, I have to go. Rose and Lilly are waiting." Valisa left.

I laughed.

"What?" Annabeth turned to me.

"Rose and Lilly. Her friends are flowers!"

"That's not funny. Not at all."

"Aw, come on."

"No time in the world can make the funny."

"You love it." I swung my arm over her waist and she did the same. She squished against my body as we walked to the food court, where we decided to meet the rest.

"Where've you two been?" Leo asked, staring at Calypso's uneaten taco, as if he wanted to snatch it. Calypso took a bite and Leo grew disappointed.

"Friend Reunion." Annabeth answered.

"With who?" Thalia got excited.

"Old friend in Juniors." Annabeth answered. Thalia was confused and we left her like that.

"Here." Jason slid over a taco.

"Two tacos in one day, huh?" I asked.

"Hey," Leo raised his hands, "There's no such thing as too many tacos."

We started to laugh and eat our tacos. It wasn't much. And that's how I liked it: A simple, fun get-together.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated.

QUESTION TIME! A lot of stupid questions though...

1) Is it gray or grey? Or is it both? I got confused.

2) I know I asked this question in my other story. This is for the people who just found out about this story: Who's your godly parent? Pick multiple, I don't care.

3) How many more days until Percy Jackson and the Greek Gods comes out?

Me:

1) I don't know!

2) Pluto, Athena, Ceres, Bacchus, and Venus.

3) 137 days! I can't wait.


	24. Chapter 20

**I'm back! Miss me? I guess not. Ha ha... Anyway, this story is almost ending. It might not seem like it, but it's gonna end soon. But don't be sad. Visions is coming soon! Oh, hey, can you guys give me ideas for the Piper/Jason story? And a title? Thanks. **

**~Annabeth's POV~**

"Next?" Bianca asked as we walked back on the beach. It was nearing dark and it was cold. By the grill, the pork and sticks were ready. Everyone seated and I went over make the barbecue.

"I'll go." Percy volunteered when no one else did. I listened carefully, cooking the meat.

_"Triton!" Percy yelled, running in the meadow. His brother, Triton, was chasing him like no tomorrow._

_ "Come on, Munch. Run faster!" Triton yelled after Percy. _

_"I can't go faster! This is the maximum speed!" Percy continued to run. He ran to the porch of his old house. The ocean was so close to the meadow._

_"Mama! Mama!" A young Percy yelled and ran inside._

_"Yes, Perseus?" Sally was pregnant then. She carefully sliced the carrots and dumped them in the stew pot._

_"Triton's chasing me again." Percy answered._

_"Please talk to your father. I'm busy now."_

_"Alright!" Percy dashed up the stairs, Triton somewhere behind._

_"Daddle!" Percy loved calling his father that for no reason at all. _

_It was nice to call his father that. After all, he and Triton left Percy and his mom a few years back to do research on Ogygia. Triton said he met a nice little girl about Percy's age. When Triton told him that, he blushed and ran._

_"Yes, Percy?" Poseidon poked up his child and let him sit on his lap._

_"Triton's chasing me!" _

_Poseidon tickled Percy and they started to laugh._

_"Why is he chasing you now?" Poseidon asked._

_"Munch!" Triton complained, bounding into the room._

_"I told Andromeda he liked her." Percy laughed for no reason._

_"You did?" Triton asked. "I just chased you for fun."_

_"Whoops..."_

_"Settle down, my children."_

_Percy climbed off his father's lap and sat down next to his brother._

_Poseidon decided to tell them a story. It was, of course, Percy's favorite Greek tale: Andromeda and Perseus. Even thought they heard it so many times, they still loved it. Every time their dad said it, they acted like they'd never heard of it._

_Poseidon started with Andromeda's side of the story._

_"You see, my children, Andromeda was a boaster. She said that she was more beautiful than all the nereids. So one day, Poseidon, god of the sea, got influenced by Hades, god of the dead, to send a sea monster named Cetus after Andromeda. They tied Andromeda to a rock and the sea monster came._

_"Now to Perseus' side. Well, Perseus was on a quest to fight the gorgon Medusa. He took Athena, the goddess of wisdom's advice to go to the Hesperides to get the weapons in order to defeat the gorgon. He sought out the Graeae, sisters of the gorgons, to ask about the whereabouts of Hesperides, who was tending Hera's garden. From Hesperides, he received a knapsack to put Medusa's head in. From Zeus, he received a special sword. Hades gave him the Helm Of Darkness. Hermes gave his flying shoes. And finally, Athena gave him a polished sword. _

_"Using these weapons, he slayed Medusa. Pegasus flew out. When the heard about Andromeda, together, they flew to her and saved her. Soon, they got married and created Persia. Yay!" Poseidon clapped for Percy._

_"Yay!" Percy started to clap too. Triton stayed seated._

_"Thanks for the story, Dad, but I have a date. Ah-bu-bye." Triton got up and ran. _

_"Triton has a girlfriend! Triton has a girlfriend!" Percy squealed. Very, very manly, Percy._

_Poseidon laughed at Percy's 'manliness'._

_"Ahh!" Went a scream downstairs. Percy couldn't tell if it was Triton or his mom. Sharp breathing followed the scream. Percy and Poseidon's face went slack and the pair ran down._

_Sally was on the floor, a knife dangerously close to her. Blood was spattered on the ground. The stove was off. _

_Sally clutched her stomach and screamed again. The baby was coming._

_"Percy, open the door!" Poseidon yelled, scooping Sally in his arms. She went on screaming. Percy followed his orders and Poseidon leaped outside and into the car._

_Percy had time to get in as his dad started the engine. From then, they zoomed to the hospital._

_When we reached it, Sally was carried away into a room. Poseidon gave Percy his phone so he could call Triton. _

_"Trite?" Percy called his brother._

_"Whatcha want, Munch, I'm in the middle of something."_

_"Don't be rude." Rang a sweet voice. Andromeda._

_"Mama''s in the hospital!"_

_"What?!" He was shocked._

_"She's gonna have the baby!"_

_"What?!"_

_"She's. Going. To-"_

_"I got it. I'm on my way."_

_The call ended and Percy gave Poseidon his phone._

_"Triton's coming." Was all he said._

_After what seemed like forever, Sally had a baby boy and named him Tyson. A few rooms away, laid Triton. He had sped on a red light and a car smashed his. In other words, he was dead.  
_

"You never told me about that." I said, passing around the barbecue. Even though we just had tacos, teenagers get hungry easily, especially these.

"You never asked..." He looked down at his blue-dyed barbecue and took a bite.

"Stop being such a Seaweed Brain."

"But that's what you love about me..." He continued to eat.

I rolled my eyes. It was true, I did love him for being a Seaweed Brain. It was one of the great qualities he had.

We all ate while another story was told: Calypso.

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are very much appreciated. Okay, only got Piper and Calypso left. 5 more days on Montauk. And in, like, 3 or 4 more chapters, I hav to wrap this up. Visiona is waiting to be written! Again people, please suggest things to me, especially stories. Real books or fanfics, I don't care. I'm bored like heck!**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**What's you favorite you quote? Something you like to say...**

**Me: "Every night, I dream about a good life. But the more I dream, the more it becomes a fantasy."**


	25. Chapter 21

**~Percy's POV~**

We gathered up in a little circle near the fireplace. Still, ever since Leo's story, everyone has been terrified. The fireplace was the only place of warmth, so we stayed, cuddling with a partner or awkwardly sitting next to someone. Take Frank and Hazel as an example of awkwardly sitting. Annabeth and I, of course, were the cuddling ones. A quilt, made by Calypso and her mom, draped over all of us. Pictures spiraled until it reached the center, Ogygia.

"This quilt actually has my story on it." Calypso traced Ogygia, her home. This was when I realized that Calypso was that little girl Triton told me about when I was little. The thought of my brother made me sad. Annabeth must have seen my sorrow because she had kissed me, bringing me to reality. The story started:

_A few years back, Calypso and her mom, Thymus, started a small quilt. When they started, it was the size of a handkerchief. Calypso had gotten a gift of sewing, stitching, knitting, and weaving from her mother, and they didn't care if it was the same thing or not._

_ Calypso smiled at her mom. "What are we going to put here?" _

_"What ever happens in our lives, my darling." Thymus answered, brushing back one of Calypso's hair strands._

_"Thymus!" Atlas, Calypso's father yelled._

_Thymus hated Atlas, but she couldn't do anything about it._

_"Yes, dear?" Thymus' voice was as sharp as a knife._

_"The sheep are dead!" Was all he said._

_In Ogygia, there were barely any families; about 5. And that was good enough to manage one side of the island. Especially since there were a lot of kids. Soon, the island will spread and they will be able to manage the left side of the island. On Ogygia, all they had was crops and livestock that they sold or traded. To sum it up, it was just like the old days._

_"Dead?" Calypso's mom asked and stepped outside to talk to Atlas._

_Meanwhile, Calypso started to weave, sew, and knit. The first picture was Ogygia. Next, with Calypso and her mom. The third was the dying sheep. It took long, but it was worth it. This quilt meant something to her._

_It was a little before dark when Thymus came back. Calypso looked at her mother's tired form on the cot and laid down next her. The night was blissful. The cedar hut was cold, but a fire lingered not very far from the door. Calypso yawned wildly and fell into slumber._

_The next morning, she was awakened by screaming and shouting. Calypso sat up straight in her cot. Her mother and father's voice rang outside. _

_'Oh no...' Was all she thought. These fights were going on daily now, and Calypso always cried. But since the quilt, she felt like she can express her emotions on it. Her mother still didn't put a design. Calypso took the needle and started to stitch and sew. _

_When the picture was finished, it looked magnificent. Two people, Thymus and Atlas, fighting. An ocean lain in the background. The sky was dark, filling with clouds._

_A scream interrupted. Calypso looked back at the door. Another scream. Not again..._

_Calypso ran out the door to see her mother curled up on the dirt and her father with a rope in hand._

_"No." Calypso said, her voice like her mother's. Sharp, confident, but at a normal speaking level. "Stop."_

_Atlas looked at his daughter, shocked. He hesitated before he spoke. _

_"What are you going to do?" Atlas kicked Thymus. She yelped. Why was he doing this? "Your just a little girl. Would you tell the island? Would you really kill your own father?"_

_"For what your doing?" Calypso scoffed. "Of course."_

_Atlas was still shocked at his daughter's words. Calypso didn't know where her words were coming from. It was like her mother was speaking through her, guiding her. Sure, she loved her dad, but he was doing something wrong. But he laughed. He didn't believe his daughter just because she was a girl._

_"You won't be able to. Your mother will be dead by the time you come back. And I will be gone."_

_Tears rimmed her eyes, but held them back and watched her father._

_"Why are you doing this?" Calypso demanded, stepping forward. Atlas didn't move. _

_"Because." Atlas faltered. He didn't know what to say to this little girl. Compared to him, she wasn't a threat. Calypso was close enough to circle her father._

_"That's not correct." Calypso's voice was still sharp. She ripped the rope from her father's hand. She was only about four inches shorter than him, for she was fourteen (five years after Triton's visit). _

_Atlas gasped in pain. The rope burn had hurt him. _

_"Why?" Calypso demanded. She mad enough to dump her father in the ocean, but she resisted the urge._

_"Calypso..." Thymus coughed blood. Atlas didn't answer._

_"Now, Atlas," Calypso didn't like I call him father anymore, for he wasn't a true one, "if you dare try anything, you'll sink before you can yelp." Her sneer was cruel, but at that time, she didn't care, and left to the village to get a doctor. _

_When they got back, A splash sounded. Both Thymus and Atlas were gone. Calypso walked back shaken and put the rope down. What has she done? Her parents were gone and she had no where to go. She stitched every scene. Pain poured out of her. _

_"Knock knock..." Odysseus said, walking into the room. His smile always brightened her._

_"What do you want?" Calypso groaned and hid the quilt from him._

_"Is it wrong to see my very best friend?"_

_"I'm not your 'very best friend'." Calypso started to work at her loom._

_"Then what are you to me?"_

_"Your nothing. Now leave me alone, Odysseus."_

_"Why would I do that?"_

_"Leave or you'll end up in the bottom of the ocean."_

_"I'd rather sink." He slid next to her and put an arm around her shoulder. She slapped it off. "So…"_

_"Leave." Her mother's voice filled her._

_"At least let me do something."_

_"Oh, yeah? Like what?"_

_He kissed her. Calypso stood and stepped back in shock. Odysseus smiled and left her, confused and alone._

There were more pictures on the quilt. Some of them caught my attention, but I didn't question them.

Instead, I asked another question: "Where do you live?"

"Well..." She looked over at Piper.

"You live with Piper?" Leo and Jason asked, a little out of sync.

"Yeah..." Piper shifted. The circle did too. "That leads to my story, right?"

"It would. We can do that tomorrow. We're all tired, right?" Jason said.

"Yeah." The circle got out of the warm quilt. A sudden pang of wind hit me and I started to shiver.

"Night, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth hugged me.

"Night, Wise Girl." I hugged her too. She started to leave, but I grabbed her wrist. "No good-night kiss?"

She rolled her eyes and kissed my cheek. I stared at her in confusion.

"You never said where." She smiled and left.

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated. **

** QUESTION TIME! Well, not really...**

**I need your reaction. Go to YouTube and search Can't Blame A Girl For Trying (by Sabrina Carpenter). Imagine it's Leo singing it. And instead of girl, think boy. Alright?**

**Me: So coincidental... **


	26. Chapter 22

**'_Cause I'm young and I'm dumb_**

**_I do stupid things when it comes to love_**

**_And even if I always end up crying _**

**_You can't blame a boy for trying_**

**That sounds like Leo to me.**

**~Annabeth's POV~**

Us girls walked to our room. Hazel and Bianca were on one bed, Piper and Calypso paired on another, Thalia and I were on the third. We all laid on our stomach and started to talk. Well, they did. I stayed back and read my book: Armageddon Summer (1). It was really religious and modern. I wasn't really interested in religion, but the book itself was amazing (1).

"C'mon, Annabeth." Thalia shook me. "Live a little."

"I am living." I turned the page.

"Reading is not a life." Thalia said.

"I don't read because I have no life. I read because I choose to have many." I turned the page again. (Thank you, AnnabethChase712 for that!)

Thalia sighed and left me alone. The others did too. All I heard was 'Jason... Frank... Malcolm... Leo...' and the occasional scoff from Thalia.

I just thought about my book and Jed and Marina (1). Eventually, everyone fell asleep. But I was still awake. I got up and walked outside.

The moon wasn't full, but it turned the water a magnificent silver. I walked across the white sand and ended up with my feet inches from the ocean. I was barefoot and the sand tickled me. The breeze blew my hair back and I hugged myself. It all seemed _perfect_.

I heard footsteps.

"Hey." He said, wrapping his arms around my waist. I held his hands.

"How'd you know I'd be here?"

"Gut feeling (1)." He said and smiled. I smiled too.

"Percy?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why do we always end up like this?"

"What do you mean?"

"We always end up alone. Even at home."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No..."

"I thought so." I turned around and hugged him. He kissed my forehead, my nose, and finally my lips.

"Night." I said and slipped out of his grasp. "I love you."

"I love you too." And I left. He lingered around the beach, looking out at the ocean.

I crawled into bed, not bothering if I woke anyone. They were all deep sleepers.

The next morning, Calypso had waken up early to buy breakfast. When we reached the table, Piper started her story and Calypso had got cereal. Finally, a simple breakfast.

"The last story." Leo rubbed his hands together. "Let's start."

Piper took a deep breath.

_"Piper." A whisper seemed to shout in the night. "Piper."_

_ Piper sat up from her bed, looking out the window of her Malibu house. The whisper wasn't real. She had imagined it. Her mother's voice wasn't real. Piper didn't even know how it sounded like._

_"Piper..." It whispered again._

_"Would you be quiet?" Piper scolded at the ceiling._

_The whispering stopped for only a bit. She looked out at the stars. The twinkling constellations reminded her of all the myths she and her father had studied. _

_Piper would've smiled, but it made her sad. The stars weren't alone. Millions of stars were out there to accompany them. But here, Piper was alone. Her father, a movie star, didn't take much notice to a trouble-making 14-year-old. There was only Jane. And that stinking woman wouldn't pay attention to her either! In fact, she stole a BMW and went to a survival school, and guess what? They didn't know._

_Piper sighed and looked at her choppy braids. She had cut her hair by herself and was proud of it. Her mother would've freaked out when Piper had cut her hair (1, I did cut my hair.) She needed to pray that her mom would come - so she did._

_Afterwards, she fell asleep once again, crying. _

_"Mommy... If only you were real."_

_The next morning, a call came in. Curiously, Piper answered._

_"Hello?" She tried to sound mature._

_"Bonjour, c'est Aphrodite Heart. Jane, êtes-vous là?" A woman said on the phone._

_Piper understood for some reason. French. The woman had said, 'Hello, this is Aphrodite Heart. Jane, are you there?'_

_Piper had forgotten that Jane was not only her babysitter and her dad's manager, she was the translator._

_'Thank you, Jane, for teaching me French.' She thought._

_Piper spoke to the woman: "Je suis désolé, Jane n'est pas ici. Je suis Piper McLean, qu'est-ce que vous avez besoin?"_

_(I'm sorry, Jane is not here. I'm Piper McLean, what do you need?)_

_The woman didn't speak for a while. Then said, "J'ai besoin de parler à Tristan McLean. Mais ce n'est pas important en ce moment? Quel âge avez-vous et savez-vous anglais?"_

_(I need to speak to Tristan McLean. But thats not important right now? How old are you and do you know English?)_

_"I'm fourteen." Piper said._

_"What is your relationship with Tristan?" Her accent was heavy._

_"I'm his daughter, ma'am. What's your relationship with my father?"_

_"I dated him before you were born. Where is your mother?"_

_The question hurt her. Piper stammered, "I-I don't have one..."_

_"What ever do you mean?"_

_"I don't have a mom."_

_"Everyone has a mother."_

_"What I am saying, Miss Aphrodite, is that I currently don't have a mother. And if I met her, I'd be mad. She hasn't been with me or cared about me for fourteen years. Now, why do you want to speak to my dad?"_

_"He told me to fly over and visit. I am in a - what do you Americans call it? Oh, a taxi. I'm in a taxi to go to the address your father had sent me." She told Piper the address an called her dad downstairs. The adults started to talk over the phone. _

_Not long after, a beautiful woman walked in the room. She wore a salmon dress and ballet shoes. Her hair was blonde, but streaks of brown flowed down. She had make up on, but it was perfect and exact. In her hand, he had and umbrella. It was the middle of summer. Why did she need an umbrella?_

_"Bonjour." She said and kissed Tristan on the cheek. Aphrodite Heart. "What was the surprise?"_

_"I found your daughter." He said._

_"What?!" Aphrodite and Piper screamed, but Tristan smiled._

_"Piper this is your mom."_

_Piper glared at Aphrodite. She had just told her that she would be mad._

_"Dad, you have the wrong lady. That is not mom. Mom is dead."_

_"No, Pipes. This is-" Tristan started._

_"Save it. That is not mom." Her voice washed over Tristan._

_"Pipes, listen."_

_"No!" Piper ran up. The greeting was to sudden. That woman was not her mom. Not at all._

_A few hours later, Aphrodite came up._

_"Took you long enough." Piper retorted._

_"Piper." Her voice was strong but soft, like Piper's. she decided to listen to her so-called 'mom'. "Do you really believe that I'm not your mother?"_

_"Yes." Her voice was strong. Aphrodite was taken aback._

_"Your father, he gave me this." She walked into the hallway and came back with an envelope. Piper was confused, but she looked in._

_'Positive' was all it said._

_"What?" Piper asked. "What's positive?"_

_"Flip the paper."_

_Piper did. It was a DNA test. Positive._

_"No." Piper said. "No, no, no, no, no. This is another one of my dreams isn't it?" _

_Dreams. Piper had just realized. The voice, Aphrodite's voice. They were the same. _

_"This isn't a dream." Aphrodite held Piper's arm. "I will be leaving tomorrow if you still won't believe." Aphrodite got up, Piper called after her._

_"Mom," she gulped at the word. Aphrodite smiled. "Why did you leave me and dad?"_

_"I didn't leave." She sat on the bed. "Business was calling."_

_"I was left for fourteen years. With no mother. With a father who doesn't act like one. And Jane."_

_Aphrodite's smile began to collapse. "Oh, my darling. Come, we must eat."_

_Piper watched her mother. She was so graceful, even while eating. The adults had talked, leaving Piper behind. At night, mother tucked her in and sang to her. But it wasn't in French. It was Italian._

_(Listen to Soldatino by Paola Bennet, Nico's Lullaby)_

_The next morning, Aphrodite left. She didn't even tell Piper. Not a word._

_Weeks later, the news said that a plane crash was set in Paris, right before the landing. The engine had burned down and one of the wings crashed into the mountain._

_Right after Piper met her mother._

The rest of the week, we had played, sang, danced, and did what ever we wanted. Anything to escape our terrible past, anything. But the stories bonded us, we all trusted each other with them. And that was it.

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated. I know you guys are saying my story is good or awesome, but I'm sensing the hate. Anyway, the story will end in 1 more chapter. I will put up Visions the same time I update. Yay!**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Who's better? Percy or Jason?**

**Whos's stories did you like?**

**Me: I had to ask, okay? I pick Jason. I'm a Roman and he's just so perfect and awesome…even if he tried to eat a stapler. Second: Leo, Thalia, Calypso, Bianca and Nico, Hazel.**

**Random thing (for fangirls/fanboys):**

**Keep Calm And ASDFGHJKL;**


	27. Chapter 23

**Last chapter. I only plan on doing, like, another fanfic after the Piper/Jason fanfic then I'm done. I'm going to get out of Fanfiction. *sigh* It's just that I need to focus on stuff in the future and I think 5 fanfics in a year is good enough. Also, I will reading The Kane Chronicles and the Norse Gods thing Rick Riordan is going to write after Percy Jackson. So, yeah. The world of books have to keep going, right? I will be one to follow it. I will always and forever love the PJO and HOO series. If you do, review, 'I swear on the River Styx.' Lastly, why do people hate Jason? I love Percy of course, but I think Jason is new. The new version of Percy. And Percy had his own series, so Jason's a refresher. Sorry, guys, but remember, I love both of them. Oh, this chapter is Percy and Annabeth as adults.**

**~Annabeth's POV~**

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled. "Where's Lilybeth?" My husband looked frantically.

"She's with Jake." I answered, continuing to cook.

"I still don't trust my daughter to be with a boy." Percy sat on the couch.

"Percy, she's sixteen. And so is Jake. I'm pretty sure that you would approve of Leo and Calypso's son."

Percy stayed silent. I sighed.

"What are you so worried about?" I asked.

"Lilybeth is my little girl. I don't want her to get hurt." He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"She won't get hurt. Relax." I turned down the fire on the stove and walked to the couch.

"But what if-" Percy started.

"For the first time in our lives, you're the worried one." I said as he sat on the couch too.

"When is she coming home?" He asked.

"Five." I said. It was 4:53, so it wouldn't be long and Percy wouldn't be breathing down my neck in worry.

A few minutes later, I went over to tend dinner.

"Hey, mom, dad." Lilybeth walked into the room, hands in her pockets. Her blonde hair flowed down her back, and her sea-green eyes were mesmerizing.

"Hello." I smiled, but Percy, who was next to me, scowled.

"Where did you two go this time?" Percy started to interrogate. Not again...

"Picnic in Central Park."

"That was a very long picnic." Percy said. I passed out the bowls of soup we had for dinner.

"Dad," Lilybeth asked, "why don't you trust me to be alone with Jake?"

"Because."

Again with the 'because's...

"A real answer, dad." She sounds like me…

"You are my little girl."

"Is that what you think?"

"Yes."

"Can we just eat dinner in peace?" I asked and they shut up.

At night, I went to Lilybeth's bedroom.

"Hey." I said.

"Are you here to argue with me too?"

"Of course not." I sat on her bed.

"I feel like dad hates me." She turned to face me. She had been crying.

"You father doesn't hate you, Lilybeth." I soothed her.

"Yes, he does." She sat up and wiped her tears.

I felt sorry for her, my own daughter.

"Tomorrow, everything will be alright." I started to think. "I have a surprise for you. You and Jake can go there when you want. Alright?"

Lilybeth smiled. "Alright. Love you, mom."

I left her to sleep and went to Percy and my room.

"What did you tell her?" He asked.

"That I have a surprise for her."

"What surprise?"

"Just know that we haven't been there in years." I hugged him. "Night, Seaweed Brain."

"Night."

The next morning, I drove us all to my old house. My mom died a few years back and no one bought it, so we can go in and out when ever we wanted. It was old now. And brown.

"Come on." I urged them and took a deep breath. I slid the old key through the slot and the door opened.

"Oh my gods..." Lilybeth gasped.

"We aren't there yet." I said and walked into the house. "Over here." I led them to the backyard. The trees were alive still and the ground was dry. I smiled.

There was a toolshed in which I put the stuff from the Home-Base. Percy got the idea and help me set everything up.

"This is your surprise." I said and pointed to it. "Your father and I made this when we were teens. We always used it, so I thought you and Jake would."

Lilybeth stood shell-shocked. When she got over it, she hugged us both. "Thank you."

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated. Hope you enjoyed this sucky story. Visions is on my profile. Yay!**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**What is your overall rating of this story: good, bad, awesome, or terrible?**


End file.
